Pokemon: The Underground
by xeak011
Summary: Pokémon battles have been illegalized, but that doesn't stop trainers from participating in unsanctioned battles in the Underground. And Kris is among them, fighting to claim his place as Pokémon Master. With Quilava at his side and brutal and unexpected challenges ahead, does he have the guts to claim his rightful place?
1. The Underground

Chapter One: The Underground

The night sky was clear with star diamonds twinkling. A cool breeze whipped through Kris's light brown hair pushed back by the goggles on his head. A rush of adrenaline shot through his body as he gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles.

The battlefield was a small alleyway, completely unlit except by the moon and the flames emanating from Kris's Fire-type Pokemon Quilava standing next to him. Across from him was a young boy wearing a baseball cap and a light vest with an Electric-type Pikachu next to him.

"Let's do this, Quilava," Kris said. He pointed a finger toward the opposing Pikachu. "Attack! Flame Wheel!"

Quilava roared with excitement as he leapt forward and curled into a tight ball wrapped in flames, darting straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Agility!" the opposing trainer called out.

Pikachu rushed from side to side, mere wisps of his image left behind as he shot through the alley. Quilava rolled passed the sped-up Pikachu and released from its ball as Kris shouted out, "Smokescreen!" Quilava opened his mouth and released a large puff of smoke that covered the area.

Pikachu stopped and looked around at the barely visible field. "Keep your ears perked, Pikachu," its trainer called. "Don't use your eyes. You can hear it coming!" Pikachu did as he was commanded and waited patiently with his eyes closed.

Kris laughed loudly. "That won't work. Quilava, do it now! Flamethrower!"

A bright light shone from the top of the smoke cloud. The light erupted into flames and shot downwards towards the waiting Pikachu. The flames struck Pikachu and he cried out in pain. Quilava burst out of the smoke from high in the air and landed gently next to Kris.

"Pikachu!" the opponent trainer called out. The smoke cleared and Pikachu stood, huffing and panting with burns covering his body. "That's my buddy! Now –"

Lights shone from behind Kris. They lit up the alley in red and blue. A loud whistle echoed off of the surrounding walls. Dark human figures rushed down the alley with smaller shadows that made sounds like Growlithe.

"Oh crap," Kris said as he snatched up Quilava. He called out to the other trainer. "Run, it's the police!"

The two kids raced through the alley away from the encroaching police, their Pokemon in their arms. This wasn't the first time Kris had been chased by cops. He became excited and couldn't help but smile and laugh as he ran.

"What are you so happy about?" the other kid asked.

Kris smirked at him. "I love the rush."

The alley branched into two different directions. The kids stood there and looked back and forth at each other. "You that way, I'll go this way," Kris said moving to his right. "Good luck on the other side!"

Quilava quivered in Kris's arms. Kris looked down and saw the worried look on his Pokemon's face. Usually Quilava liked these chases, but something with him didn't seem right. Pokemon have a keen sixth sense; maybe he knew something that Kris didn't?

The alley opened up into a large overlook. The bright lights of Celadon City almost blinded Kris. He stood on the edge of the overlook, the wind blowing and ruffling his hair and thin jacket. He loved this sight but knew he didn't have time to enjoy it before the cops caught up to him. Now … he just needed to know where to go.

Kris looked back at the alley. The cops approached with Growlithe growling at him. Quilava leapt from Kris's arms and fire raged from his head and tail. The wind picked up suddenly as a loud chopping sound deafened the air. Kris looked back and saw a helicopter rising over the ledge.

An older Officer Jenny hung from the door of the helicopter with a megaphone. "Hold it right there," she called on the megaphone. "You're under arrest for breaking curfew and for illegal Pokemon battles."

Kris turned fully to the helicopter with his eyes lowered and a dim look on his face. But suddenly he raised his head, grinning ear to ear. "You'll have to catch me first!"

Quilava, already knowing what Kris had planned, jumped on top of his head and roared with readiness. Kris rushed toward the ledge and leapt from it. Officer Jenny watched in horror as he came towards her and then plummeted straight down for the city below.

* * *

Fark stumbled through the wreck of a house with a large load of laundry in his hands. Young kids rushed around him in circles as they played. Fark cried out in pain several times from stepping on toys.

"How many times I gotta tell you guys? Pick up your toys, will ya?" Fark looked to the kitchen where he saw a glimpse of a girl not much younger than him cooking. "Jule, how's lunch coming?

"It'll be soon," Jule called back.

"That's good!" Fark took another step – right onto a toy truck. His feet gave out from underneath him and and fell backwards onto the floor, more toys stick into his back, and the dirty laundry covered his face.

Jule came out of the kitchen to see the commotion. She fixed her large glasses with a crack in the right lens and brushed back her long brown hair. "What's the ruck – Oh gosh, are you okay Fark?"

"Fine," Fark said as he sat up. He removed the pair of dirty briefs from his head. "Where the heck is Kris? He should be helping to pick up this place. It's a madhouse!"

"He probably had a late night," Jule said. "I'm sure he'll be home any –" She paused as she heard the front door open. "See, I knew he could smell my cooking from anywhere."

"Tell him he better help clean up before he gets any food," Fark said as he got up and started picking up the dirty clothes while Jule went into the front to greet Kris who had returned home. Fark then paused as he heard Jule scream in terror. He rushed into the front room and saw Jule kneeling next to a bruised and battered Kris, Quilava next to him not looking much better.

Kris, feeling the glare from Fark, looked up with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Dang it, Kris, again?" Fark said with disappointment. "You're going to get yourself killed out there one day, you and Quilava."

Kris coughed a laugh. "It'll take more than falling ten stories to kill me."

"You were chased again?" Jule asked.

Kris stood, his knees trembling in pain. "Yeah, but it's all good. Anyway," he slowly moved to the hall, "I'm going to bed. Let's go, Quilava."

"Wait!" Fark said, catching Kris by the shoulder. He stood at least a head taller than the younger boy. He turned Kris toward him and stared him hard in the eyes. "Kris, you have to stop this. We're always worried about you. We never know if you'll not come home one day. Imagine how Jule would feel. Do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

Kris pushed Fark back. "It's none of your business what I do! You're not my parent! No one is!"

"But I'm the only one who has ever had your back!"

"Well maybe I don't need you! Just leave me alone!"

Kris stormed from the room. Quilava hesitated, giving a solemn Jule and enraged Fark a sorrowful look before following his trainer.

A sudden smell wafted through the air. "Oh no!" Jule said as she rushed to the kitchen. "Lunch is burning!"

* * *

There's a knock on the door. Kris lies in bed, ignoring the knock. He hadn't slept very long, but when the knock disturbed him he felt wide awake, despite wanting to go back to sleep. Quilava was curled up against him back still snoring lightly.

There was the knock again, but this time the door opened a crack. Jule poked her head in to gaze at Kris who was turned to the wall. Jule studied him, not knowing if she wanted to disturb him or not if he was sleeping well.

"Might as well come in," Kris said, but not looking back.

Jule stepped into the room and closed the door. "I saved you some food."

"I'll eat in a bit."

Jule looked to the floor. She didn't really know what to say to him anymore. When they were younger talking to Kris was so easy, but not that Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava and Kris started participating in the battle pits they drifted apart. She always worried about the two.

"I know what you want to say," Kris said suddenly. "It's the same every time." He finally sits up, stirring Quilava from his slumber who just moves over and falls back to sleep. Kris looks at Jule with a frown. "You can't change our minds."

"Can I ask why? What's so thrilling about battles that can kill your Pokemon?"

Kris's expression brightened then as he clenched his fists with excitement. "It's such a rush! There's never been a greater feeling! To be a Pokemon trainer … and maybe a Master one day."

Jule shook her head in disbelief. "There are no more Pokemon Master, Kris. It's illegal. Even being caught with Quilava can earn you time in jail."

Kris frowned again. He remembered when they were kids, how much in love with Pokemon they were. Kris dreamed of being a Pokemon Master since he received his Cyndaquil from his dad after coming back from a business trip to Johto; and Jule had always wanted to be a Pokemon strategist. She would always think of amazing strategies for Cyndaquil to use when Kris would battle other kids in school.

"Earth to Kris!" Jule waved a hand in front of the spaced out look Kris had in his eyes. He blinked quickly and he registered that she was there again. "As I was saying it's dangerous. You should quit going to the fights. Protect yourself and Quilava."

Kris stood and stretched uncontrollably, his body forcing himself on his tiptoes and his body tensing. Finally when he gained control of himself again he smiled at Jule. "Well I'm going back tonight. Why don't you come check it out? You might like it?"

Jule crossed her arms. "Doubt it. They're so brutal."

"Come see me in one match and I'll show you what it's like. I'll show you that you can trust Quilava and me."

Jule sighed. "On one condition. If I don't like what I see then you stop fighting."

Kris shrugged. He decided he should agree with her even though he wouldn't stop either way, but he'd been wanting so long to bring her to the fights. Pokemon is how the childhood friends connected, and he wanted to be close with her like that again.

Finally Kris nodded and said, "Okay, it's a deal."

* * *

The alleys were dark as usual heading through Celadon to the Underground. Police were light on the path that Kris always took, but there were always a few out trying to catch people like Kris who entered the Underground. Getting by would be easier if the Pokeball systems still worked, but they had been shut down since the illegalization of Pokemon training.

But that didn't stop Kris. Quilava remained at his side as he and Jule snuck through the alleys, dodging the police. The place they looked for looked like a rundown shop. It had a sign above the door that read _Persian's Amulet_. When Kris knocked a special way on the door, it opened and the kids and Quilava entered.

The store was dusty. A lot of the shelves were bare, but that didn't keep customers from coming—at least what _looked_ like customers. Kris knew they were guards for the Underground, and they all looked toward Kris and Jule as they entered. Jule grasped Kris by the wrist. He could tell her fear of them but gave her a smile that everything was all right.

Kris moved along to the back of the store. The clerk at the counter didn't give any kind of smile or greeting for them, but simply nodded, recognizing Kris's face, and pressed a switch under the counter. The back wall opened up, leading into a dark stairwell. Quilava lit his flames and they entered into the depths of the Underground.

Jule didn't know how long they had descended for but it felt like forever, and then she could hear cheering, and loud booms, and the roaring of Pokemon. It all made her quiver. The battles sounded brutal, but the crowd loved it. What was wrong with them?

They finally reached the exit of the stairwell. Jule was surprised to be overlooking an incredibly large stadium. The stands weren't full but still contained quite a lot of people scattered throughout it. The battle arena itself was surrounded by an enormous cage to help contain the fight and keep from outside interference. Despite the brutality of these fights they definitely believed in fairness.

A battle raged in the arena between the Rock-type Graveler and the Fighting-type Machamp. They were beating each other senseless. Both Pokemon looked ready to collapse any second, but still their trainers forced them to battle.

"Disgusting," Jule muttered.

"Find a seat," Kris told Jule. "Quilava and I are gonna register for the fights. I hope the wait isn't too long."

Jule nodded. She looked around the stadium for an empty seat away from all of these unruly-looking people, which wasn't hard to do. She sat down and looked to the arena. Another battle was raging between a Luxray and a Herdier. Jule continued to look around waiting to see Kris and Quilava return. She wondered where he could be and what kind of fight he would be in. But judging from the match now, how the two were exhausting themselves just as the last two, made her worry even more about her friends.

The fight ended with Luxray as the close victor. Jule watched as Kris was now called to the arena with Quilava at his side, along with his opponent, a black-haired boy in his late teens and a Fraxure following behind him.

Kris smiled as he clenched a fist. He glanced down at Quilava and said, "You ready, buddy? Let's show Jule just how great battling is." Quilava barked in agreement.

The black-haired boy started off. "Go, Fraxure! Dragon Rage!"

"Quilava, Smokescreen!" Kris countered.

Fraxure rushed forward and released a blast of blue energy from its mouth. Quilava let out a puff of smoke from his mouth that covered the arena. Kris put his goggles over his eyes and watched the silhouettes of the Pokemon within the smoke. Quilava easily dodged Fraxure's attack, now it was his turn to make the move.

Kris called out to his Pokemon, "Flame Wheel!"

A light could be seen through the smoke. Kris could make out the form of Quilava engulfing himself in flames and rolling through the arena, darting past Fraxure several times who barely managed to dodge each attack.

"Rock Tomb!" the opposing trainer called out.

Fraxure grabbed the ground and lifted up an enormous chunk of the arena. It chucked it through the air straight at Quilava who became visible through the dissipating smoke. Quilava froze for a moment as it saw the boulder coming at him.

"Use Flamethrower to destroy it!" Kris commanded.

Quilava barked in obedience and let loose a jet of flames that struck the rock and it burst into hundreds of pieces that laid around the Pokemon. Fraxure rushed at him fast with a charged Mega Punch. The attack hit Quilava and threw him backwards to Kris's feet.

"Get up!" Kris called out as he raised his goggles back to his forehead. "You can't fall like this!" Quilava quickly jumped to his feet as Fraxure came at him with another Mega Punch. "Now, Agility!" Quilava began darting around the arena, leaving wisps of his images in his wake. Fraxure stopped in confusion and watched as the images of Quilava circled around it.

"Now give him another Flamethrower!" Kris commanded. "Make a pillar of fire!"

Quilava, still circling Fraxure, released the jet of flame once more. It wrapped around the opponent Pokemon and shot into the air. The crowd awed at the towering flames. Jule even gulped at the strength that Quilava showed.

"Fraxure," the other trainer called, "get out of it! Headbutt!"

Quilava was caught by surprise as Fraxure rushed from the pillar of flames and hit him hard with its head. Quilava was thrown across the arena and into the wall, leaving a large hole where he hit and slid to the ground.

Jule was wide-eyed as she watched her best friend's Pokemon fall. And now Fraxure was moving over to Quilava to start using Dragon Claw like its trainer commanded. Quilava roared in pain as Dragon Claw was used against him repeatedly. Jule looked to Kris who only stood there and watched. What was he thinking? Did he not care? Why won't he give a command?

 _Almost there_ , Kris thought. He knew what had to be done to beat Fraxure, especially with it lasting through that last Flamethrower. Quilava's health had to drop just a little more. _Just hang in there, buddy!_

"What's the matter," the other trainer called to Kris. "You give up? Afraid of ordering another attack?"

Kris smirked. "Pokemon battles are about strategy and timing. And your time is almost up to put my strategy into play."

"What strategy?"

At that moment the flames on Quilava's head and rear erupted and grew. Fraxure backed away in surprise as Quilava stood, covered in scrapes and bruises. He was ready, Kris knew. His latent ability Blaze had finally kicked in.

Kris motioned eagerly. "Let's finish it up! Flame Wheel!"

Quilava darted forward, rolling into a ball of flames. It shot passed Fraxure once, coming from behind and knocking it back into the wall. Its trainer was stunned at Quilava's amazing speed and power. Quilava stopped as Kris ordered for another Flamethrower, which he did obediently and released the flames that pounded against Fraxure and shot in different directions.

"Fraxure!" the trainer called. He looked to Kris. "Stop this! He can't take anymore!"

"Do you surrender?" Kris asked.

The trainer bowed his head, trembling. "I – I do."

* * *

She sat at the very back of the stands where the shadows could hide her and no one would notice her presence. She sat with her legs and arms crossed, her foot dangling in the air and shaking up and down.

"He's not bad," she said to the Pikachu sitting next to her. This Pikachu had definitely seen his share of battles, but his scars were hidden by his bright yellow fur; however, the rage of battle was in his beady black eyes. Pikachu nodded in agreement to the woman.

They watched Kris's battle. It had been a great spectacle. The kid definitely had some talent and skill with the way he handled Quilava. She couldn't help but smile. It reminded her a lot of a friend she once had. She hoped to reclaim him as a friend again one day.

She stood. "Come on, Pikachu, let's go."

" _Chu_ ," said Pikachu as he followed the woman out of the Underground.


	2. The Cat's Meow

Chapter Two: The Cat's Meow

A large burly man entered a run-down store, having to pass through a heavy tarp. He had to duck so that his tall Mohawk wouldn't hit the top of the doorway. A black tank top covered his massive upper body and he wore dark leather jeans over the top of heavy steel-toe boots. He moved to the back of the shop and through another tarp to see a small person sitting in a chair. He was covered in darkness, making his features undistinguished.

"Boss, I have news of the Underground," the giant man said as he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled picture. "Dennis lost his match to this new kid with a Quilava." He showed the picture to the tiny person. "He battles with real skill for being so young. We could use someone like him."

"Ha, I'll be the judge of that," the little person said, taking the picture. "Dis twerp is who beat Dennis? I could beat him wit' one paw tied behind my back!"

"What do you want me to do, sir?" the large man said.

The smaller person glowered at the picture before saying, "Bring him to me. I want to see his wort' myself."

* * *

The house was a mess again. The children ran amuck while the older teens did their best to gain order. The two little girls painted each other's faces, making a mess on the carpet while the three boys took their art to the walls. Fark felt helpless as he stared, not knowing how to stop them.

"This is a disaster," Fark said, shaking his head.

"It'll be fine," Jule said, touching Fark's arm. "They'll wash off with water. Let them be kids, like we couldn't be."

Fark shrugged. Then he turned to Jule and asked, "Have you seen Kris? Don't tell me he's skipping out on chores again."

Jule rolled on the balls of feet with a big smile on her face. "Actually I sent him to town to pick up a few things."

"At least that's one less child making a mess," Fark commented with a laugh.

* * *

"Let's see," Kris said as he walked through the busy streets of Celadon, with a piece of paper in his hand, "the first thing on the list … um, I don't even know – this is –" Kris let out a sigh. "I don't even know how to find half of these!" Kris quickly stopped his rage as he became aware of onlookers noticing his freak-out.

Regaining his composure Kris continued through the crowded streets. Why did Jule ask _him_ to go get the things? He was never any good at shopping, especially for whatever … these things were. He just couldn't wait for tonight to enter the Underground again. He was ready to show them all who was king of Celadon Underground.

Kris stopped as he heard something catch his attention. He looked to his left to see a skinny but tall man with shoulder length hair leaning against the corner of a building. He waved to Kris with a crooked smile. Kris looked around to make sure it was him he was waving to. He approached the unknown man cautiously.

"You, kid," the man said, "you're the one with the Quilava, right? You won in the Underground last night?"

Kris laughed nervously, looking around for anyone who may be in ear shot. "Quilava? Underground? I don't know what you mean."

"It's cool, I'm not a cop. Come on, let's talk."

Kris looked back at the main street as the man put an arm around his shoulders and slowly moved him to the side street. He had a bad feeling, but didn't know what to do without causing a scene.

"My boss heard about your moves last night," the man said. "Told me he'd like to see you and discuss things with you."

"Like what?" Kris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like you working for us."

Kris knocked the man's hand away and turned on his heels. "Not interested." Kris stopped when a looming shadow came over him. He looked up and saw a giant man with a tall Mohawk. He placed a heavy hand on Kris's head.

"This isn't an option," the burly man said. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Kris knocked the large man's hand away. "I'm not afraid of you. Back off!"

The big man glared down at Kris, clenching a fist. "You'll regret that."

Loud barking cut through the empty street. Both thugs started looking around for the source, thinking cops were coming with Growlithe. Then Quilava appeared over the giant's shoulder and latched onto him with his teeth. The man cried in pain and threw Quilava to the ground who rebounded easily and stood between the large man and Kris.

"Told you I wasn't afraid," Kris said with a smirk. "Quilava's always got my back."

"You'll pay for that," the burly man said as he approached Kris.

"Quilava, Smokescreen!" Kris commanded. Quilava let out a burst of smoke that covered the empty street and started to spill out onto the main road, causing unease for passersby. Kris already had his goggles over his eyes and snatched up Quilava, ready to make a break for it until he bumped into something hard.

Kris felt a tight grip around his throat, forcing him to release Quilava as his feet came off the ground. He could barely make out the large man's features through the smoke.

"You gotta do something," the scrawny man called out. "That smoke will alert the police."

"I got it," the large man said. "Staraptor, Whirlwind!"

Kris was surprised to see the smoke disappear in an instant. Through his dimming sight he saw a shadow of a flying Pokemon overhead. The massive monstrosity of a man merely smiled as Kris began to fade out, unable to breathe and barely able to keep his eyes open anymore.

What did these guys want? Why did they want to hurt him? Kris pondered many questions in only a few seconds, but the thought that surfaced the most in his mind was that he had to escape. With one last breath he muttered, "Fl – Flame … Wheel."

* * *

Jule check the round clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen. It was already the middle of the afternoon. Where could Kris be? He definitely should've been back by now. Maybe he got sidetracked? He couldn't have gotten lost, Kris knew Celadon's streets better than anyone. Maybe he was having another Pokemon battle and maybe – Jule hated to think it – he finally got arrested?

Jule shook the thought from her head. Without him returning, though, she can't start making dinner, and she really needed some of the cleaning supplies he was supposed to pick up as well.

"Can never trust a boy," Jule mused aloud.

"What's that?"

Jule glanced to Fark who happened to be walking by. Jule blushed and quickly said, "Well, I mean, you're not really a _boy_ – er, you are but I mean –"

Fark laughed. "It's okay. I assume you were referring to Kris?"

Jule nodded, frowning. "He should've been back by now. I just have the strangest feeling something bad happened, like getting arrested for once."

"Kris can handle himself, regardless of the situation. You should know that more than anyone. You two have known each other since you were little kids."

Jule gripped tight to the broom she leaned on. "I know, but I've just got this feeling. Something isn't right about it this time. I gave him a list. He definitely should've come home after getting everything."

Fark shrugged as he turned away from her. "He'll probably come in covered head to toe with scrapes and bruises like always, but he'll be fine. I'm done letting him worry me like that."

Jule watched Fark disappear outside of the kitchen. He could be right, but Jule's intuition wouldn't let her settle on that. She had to go look for him. She set her broom aside and rushed to the front door where she started putting her shoes on. "Fark, watch the kids. I'm going to find Kris."

Fark came into the front room saying, "Hey wait –" but it was too late. Jule had already left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jule didn't know much about Celadon's mysteries at all. She had grown up in Viridian City until a few years before. Fark had decided that he, Kris, and Jule would be better off in Celadon, which seemed okay at first, until they picked up more kids in the last couple years that needed someone to take care of them as well.

Now, traveling through Celadon seemed made her feel like a Rattata in a maze, trying to find that piece of cheese made from Moo Moo Milk. The streets would go on in different directions for what seemed like miles, and some would look the same as others, including the many other pedestrians that crowded the streets even for almost being sunset.

Jule decided to check the market street first, where Kris should've been, but kept an eye and ear on the side streets, thinking he may have stepped off to battle someone. So far her efforts seemed pointless and decided if she couldn't find him, let him find her.

"Kris!" Jule called. She noticed the people of the city look toward her, but paid them no mind. He shouted again, "Kris Kantu! Come out here right now! Quit making me worry so much!"

"Excuse me."

The voice made Jule jump. She hadn't expected anyone other than Kris to come out to her. The person who spoke was a pretty woman, maybe in her late teens, with reddish orange hair at shoulder length wearing a red blazer with the sleeves rolled up over a black tank top and blue jean shorts.

"Are you looking for someone?" the woman asked.

Jule nodded. "Y-yes," she said nervously. "I'm trying to find my friend Kris. He's always wearing goggles on his head" –Jule motioned her hands over her head to show the goggle placement, and made a gesture over her head as if to spike her hair.— "and had spiky brown hair."

The other woman thought about the details for a moment, then shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone like that today. But maybe I can help you look. Four eyes are better than two."

Jule adjusted her glasses, thankful the woman didn't take a chance to make fun of her wearing them. She nodded and said, "That would be great, thank you. I'm Jule."

"My name's Misty. Don't worry, we'll find your friend."

* * *

"We had to rough him up a bit, but I made sure he was still breathin' and all."

"Seein' as he's still alive, guess dat means he's got fight in 'im."

It was dark. Kris could barely make out the figures that were talking through his blurry vision. His head rolled around loosely as he tried to regain himself. He could see Quilava on the floor next to him, completely unconscious with bruises and cuts covering his body. His limbs were tied together so that he couldn't move, and Kris became aware that his hands were bound behind his back as well.

"Looks like he's comin' to," said the heavier voice, the first voice.

"Stand 'im up," came the second, squeaker voice.

The large man grabbed Kris by the collar of his jacket and yanked him to his feet. His knees gave under his weight, feeling of numbness rushing through them, but the man held on to his collar to keep him upright. Kris's head continued to bob back and forth as he tried to put his sight on the small man sitting in the darkness before him.

"It's not every day I let an outsider in here," the small man said. "The last time turned to be a _cat-_ astrophe, haha."

"Who –" Kris tried to speak, but his voice cracked from being dry.

"Let me introduce me," the man said as he climbed down from his chair. He stood barely higher than Kris's knee. Then Kris noticed the outline of the person: strange extremities sticking from the top of either side of his head, round hands that resembled paws, feet much larger than should be normal, and – a tail? He stepped more into the dim light to reveal he was a Pokemon – a cat-like Pokemon Kris remember was called Meowth.

"I'm Meowth," the Pokemon introduced, completely taking Kris off-guard; since when could Pokemon talk? "And I'm da leader of these bozos called da Cat's Meow."

Through his hoarse voice Kris asked, "What do you want?"

Meowth closed his eyes and gave a nod. "I suppose you deserve to know. Last night one of our guys lost, see. And da one to beat him was yous. So we're forcin' you to join us."

If Kris had the saliva to he would've spit right into Meowth's face, but instead he said, "I'll never join you thugs."

A sharp pain came to Kris's side and he buckled to his knees. The large man at struck him. Kris knew he must've held back, because a punch from a man like that surely would kill him.

"You have no choice in da matter," Meowth said, patting Kris on the head. "You see, long ago I was a member of Team Rocket. But now dat I've been tossed out like yesterday's cat nip, I swore I'd rise up and show dem who da top cat really is."

Kris raised his head and stared Meowth in the eyes. "Your cat puns suck."

Meowth glared at him for a second before baring his claws and slashing him across the face. Kris fell completely to the floor now, writhing in pain, feeling blood drip sideways on his face.

"I'm da boss now," Meowth said. "You won' be disrespectin' me like dat anymore, ya hear me?"

Kris calmed down, but the stinging hadn't let up. He lie motionless, contemplating on how to get out of this. He had never been in such a bad situation before. In the back of his head he could hear Fark and Jule telling him just how bad the Underground was, and with something like this possible, Kris now understood why. However, Kris was a Pokemon trainer, and a good one. He wasn't about to let this group get the better of him.

"So, ya gonna play nice, or do I hafta rough yous up some more?"

Kris slowly got back to his knees. He simply smiled at Meowth, a plan already formed in his head. "I think we can play some more." Meowth's and the big man's eyes grew wide as Kris gave a command to Quilava. "Flamethrower!"

Quilava perked its head up and released a large burst of flames that covered the entire room. Kris, despite being burned in the process, felt the bindings on his wrist give way and he easily broke free. He rushed at the big guy, stunned by the fire attack, and rammed him as hard as he could with his shoulder. The large man stumbled backwards and into a pile of junk crammed against the wall.

Kris raced for the door with Quilava on his heels. They burst through to find the abandoned store they were in not so abandoned with more of their thugs. Kris pointed a finger straight for the door and told Quilava, "Flame Wheel! Make a path outta here!"

Quilava obliged as the plumed on his head and tail lit up and he rolled through the store. Thugs dodged to the side with screams of anguish as flame jumped from Quilava's Wheel. Kris kept right up behind him, ignoring the burns he was receiving.

The cool night air hit Kris's skin as he and his Pokemon burst from the store. They were in a deserted alleyway, and he had no idea where it was. He knew, however, that he could figure out how to get home. First, though, he had to lose the scumbags that were following him.

Kris skid backwards on his heels, turning to face the five thugs approaching with Pokemon at their beck and call. He didn't take time to let them react as he called out, "Flamethrower!" Quilava obliged and let out a burst of fire that engulfed the large group of Pokemon and people.

"Good job," Kris said with a big smile, but that quickly came to a stop as a large boulder emerged through the flames and nearly landed on Quilava. Kris had quickly snatched up his Pokemon to keep it from taking damage. He stared at the boulder and it suddenly began to shake, arms and legs revealing itself and eyes opening to stare at them. "A Graveler?"

"Now, Graveler," one of the thugs called out, "use Rollout!"

"Quilava, counter with Flame Wheel!"

Quilava barked as he hopped from his owner's arms. Fire emerged around him as he began to roll. Graveler pulled its arms and legs back in and rolled for Quilava. Both attacks collided with a thunderous boom that shook the ground. Both Pokemon continued to roll against each other, neither giving in. Kris knew, however, that his best friend wouldn't be able to withstand the might of a Graveler for very long. He had to think of an idea quick before it was too late.

"Time to change it up! Use Agility now!" Quilava broke free from the convergence and began darting around the alleyway. Graveler stopped rolling and watched as Quilava sped around it at high speeds.

"Graveler, stop it in its tracks!" the owner called out. "Use Block!"

Kris watched in horror as Graveler ripped up concrete from the ground below it. "Quilava, watch out!" he called, but it was too late. Graveler set the concrete standing up and Quilava smashed right into it, his form contorting as he hit it at high speed.

"Follow up with Rock Tomb to slow it down," Graveler's owner commanded. Graveler lifted the concrete wall and slammed it down on Quilava, pinning him down. Quilava cried out in pain. Kris could feel his heart breaking as he watched his best friend being trapped and struggling to free himself.

He had to think of something. If he didn't, he and Quilava would be in deep trouble. What could he do? With Graveler approaching, Quilava wouldn't have time to heat the wall and crack it. Does he even have the _strength_ to crack it?

"Finish it, Graveler," the owner called. "Use –"

"Water Pulse!"

Kris glanced back and saw the shadow of a person standing down the alley. A star shape floated above her, and suddenly it released a blast of water. It streamed passed Kris, who just barely sidestepped the attack, and it hit Graveler hard in the side, send it straight into the owner and the rest of the thug accompanying him. The thugs looked up from the attack. Another water attack came that washed them down the alleyway.

"Good job, Staryu," the newcomer said as she approached, recalling the star-shaped Pokemon back to its Pokeball. As she came closer Kris could make out her features. She had shoulder-length red hair and wore a red blazer, black shirt, and jean shorts. She placed a hand on her hip and gave Kris a soft smile. "I didn't think you'd be the one I'm rescuing."

"Who –" Kris started, but then he remembered Quilava. His sights turned to his fallen Pokemon and then he quickly rushed over to him. "Hang in there, buddy! I'll get you out." He started to lift the concrete off Quilava, but it was too heavy and he could barely budge it. Quilava had fallen unconscious and couldn't get himself out. He looked to the red-haired girl and said, "Please, grab him! I can't hold this much longer."

The girl nodded and rushed over to Quilava and dragged him from beneath the cement just before Kris's fingers slipped and it slammed back on the ground. Kris heaved a big sigh of relief as he caressed his fallen comrade in his arms and held him up, then he looked to the girl who stood slightly taller than he did. "Thanks for your help. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem," the girl said, shaking her head. "A very worried girl has been looking for you. I left her on the main street. We better hurry back to her."

"Er," Kris said hesitantly.

The girl looked back at Kris with a smile. "Yes?"

Kris blushed as he slowly approached the girl. "It was great that you saved me. You were amazing!"

"Well thank you," the girl replied, looking flushed herself.

"So um … what's your name?"

"It's Misty."

Kris gave a big cheesy smile, baring all his teeth, as he pointed a thumb back at him and said, "I'm Kris. Nice to meet'cha."

* * *

Jule leaned against a corner, her arms and feet crossed over each other. She had a solemn expression on her face. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Misty left her there, saying she would be right back. It was way passed curfew, and if she was caught there she would get into big trouble! Not to mention she still didn't know any details about Kris.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Jule looked down the street and saw Misty coming towards her. "You're back!" she said excitedly. "Did you find him? Please tell me Kris is okay!"

"Calm down," Misty said, trying to sooth Jule. "Kris is fine. His Pokemon got hurt, though."

Jule gaped. "Where is he? Take me to him!"

Misty smiled and motioned for Jule to follow. They walked down the street and turned a corner where Jule almost smacked right into Kris. Jule's expression brightened as she embraced her childhood friend. "I'm glad you're okay, Kris!"

"Thanks," Kris said, giving Jule a quick hug back, but keeping Quilava held securely in his other arm. "You came looking for me?"

Jule nodded as she stepped back. "I was worried. It was almost dinner and you never came home. You even missed lunch!"

"He had a run-in with a group called the Cat's Meow," Misty explained. Kris raised an eyebrow at her, quizzical on how she knew that. She shook her head and said, "I'll explain later. Best thing is you're safe. Come on, let's go back to my place so we can get you and Quilava patched up."


	3. Unorthodox Battling

Chapter Three: Unorthodox Battling

Misty handed Kris and Jule a cup of tea each before heading back into the kitchen to retrieve her own. Kris looked around the apartment, taking in his new surroundings. There weren't many decorations, and everything seemed rather plain. There were photos, however, and many of them had a young boy with messy black hair.

Kris then noticed a yellow mouse that had been sitting on the recliner next to the sofa that he and Jule sat on. The Pikachu was curled up, beady eyes watching the two newcomers to its home. Kris could tell it was very protective. He touched the unconscious Quilava beside him, thinking maybe that Pikachu was territorial to other Pokemon and didn't want any conflict.

"Don't mind him," Misty said as she came back with her tea, noticing Kris staring back at Pikachu. "Pikachu's very friendly. We just haven't had company lately." She sat in the recliner and Pikachu climbed onto her lap. She began to pet him on the head and scratch him under the chin.

"He's seen a lot of battle, hasn't he?" Kris said. Questioning glares were on him.

Misty smiled. "Yes, how can you tell?"

"His eyes. He's got that look. It's the same look I see in Quilava's eyes when we battle." He pet his Pokemon. "But you couldn't tell outside of battle. He's very softhearted."

"Pikachu is too," Misty said.

"How long have you had him?" Jule asked.

"Actually he's my friend's Pikachu. I'm watching over him for now."

Kris grabbed a picture off the coffee table and looked over it. It showed a younger Misty being aggravated by the young boy that was in the other pictures as well. "Is it his?"

A solemn look came over Misty suddenly. Pikachu's ears drooped as well. Jule nudged Kris hard in the ribs with her bony elbow and gave him a harsh look as if to silently say, "Why did you say that?" to which Kris just nudged.

Jule finally looked back to Misty and said, "I'm sorry about him. Sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks."

Misty shook her head. "It's okay. You didn't know. But since we're on the subject, yes, that's Pikachu's owner. His name is Ash." Her eyes met Kris' eyes. "You remind me a lot of him, the way you handle your Quilava in battle." After receiving a questioning look from Jule and Kris she continued. "I saw you in the Underground the other day. You're amazing."

Kris blushed and couldn't help but laugh nervously. "You saw that? Thanks for your praise."

Jule's eye twitched as she watched the giddiness in her childhood friend, and why was he blushing like that?

Misty became depressed again, looking down at the dark liquid in her cup, reflecting her sad face. "I miss him." Kris and Jule both frowned, not knowing what to say now. Pikachu reached up to pat Misty on the cheek to cheer her up. She forced a smile at him before saying, "But we'll see him again, one day, right Pikachu?"

"Of course you will!" Kris said excitedly. "If he's a hardcore battler, I'm sure he'll show up in the Underground."

Misty nodded. "My thoughts exactly. That's why, Kris, I'm really happy we met like this." Kris became reserved suddenly at the statement. What did she mean? "My Pokemon and I could never stand up to him"—She pet Pikachu on the head.—"and Pikachu would never battle against him. So—"

"You want me to fight him?"

"It would be great if you could. He's really powerful so you'll need training, but if you beat him maybe it'll make him come home."

Kris stood in excitement. "To face a trainer as strong as you say? You bet I—"

"Won't," Jule interrupted. Kris and Misty looked to her. She had her eyes closed, looking to maybe calm herself. After a moment she opened them and said, "Kris, I think it's stupid. If this Ash really is that strong, imagine the danger Quilava would be in, especially in unsanctioned battles. And you'll just be reuniting her with her lost love. What's in it for you?"

"Jule, don't be so rude," Kris snapped.

"No, she's right," Misty said. "I've got nothing to offer you Kris. I just hoped maybe you would help me, especially after seeing how close you and Jule are, and that maybe you would understand my situation."

Jule stood. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. Thanks for everything, but we have to leave."

Kris grabbed Jule as she began heading to the front door. "Wait a minute!"

"I want to go, Kris," Jule argued, pulling away. "Grab Quilava and let's go."

Kris looked down at Misty who had a look of I-don't-know-what-to-do on her face. "Can you train me?" he asked.

"Train you?" Misty repeated.

Kris nodded. "Yeah. Teach me to be a better trainer. If you can do that for me, I'll fight Ash for you."

"Kris!" Jule exclaimed, a look of hurt in her eyes.

Misty moved Pikachu off her lap and set her tea down. She stood and straightened up, working out the folds in her jacket. She smiled at Kris, overcome with a certain emotion. Finally she said, "It's a deal!" She reached out a hand to Kris who took it in his own and shook firmly.

* * *

It was the first time Kris had stepped outside of Celadon City since he moved there. It was strange being in the wilderness, but Misty had explained it was the safest place to train where they wouldn't be noticed by the police. Kris felt ready for this training, as did Quilava who made a full recovery after they spent the night at Misty's.

Jule hadn't come with them, though. Kris had her return home to tell Fark that he was okay. Of course, she was defiant to Kris's wishes. "Why don't you come home with me?" she had asked. "I don't understand why you have to leave the city with that girl! We don't even know her!"

"I know," Kris said, "but I feel this is the only way I'll get better. I have to do it."

Kris saw the look in Jule's eyes through the reflection of her spectacles. It wasn't just a look of worry, however. It created a hole in the pit of Kris's stomach, as if she was trying to tell him she was being betrayed. Why would she feel that way, though?

"Kris," Misty said, snapping Kris out of his thoughts. They were standing in an open field, the city of Celadon just a mere silhouette in the background. Misty had Pikachu on her shoulder, both looking at Kris. She gave him a sweet smile. "Everything all right?"

Kris scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, just fine. So, we're training here?"

"Yep," Misty said, nodding. "We'll begin now. I'm going to use Pikachu. Since he's Ash's Pokemon, you'll be able to see how Ash battles and maybe find ways to overcome his strategy."

"All right!" Kris said eagerly, making distance between him and Misty. "Quilava, let's go!"

"Get in there, Pikachu!"

Quilava barked as he made his way to the makeshift battlefield, and even Pikachu seemed excited as sparks flew from his red cheeks.

"I'll start off!" Kris called out. "Quilava, Flame Wheel!"

The plumes on Quilava's body lit aflame and circled his body. He lunged forward and rolled at high speed toward Pikachu.

"You're fast, but Pikachu's faster. Quick Attack!" Misty called.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he darted in a zigzag motion as Quilava came at him. At the last second Pikachu lunged into the air, dodging his opponent's attack.

"Hit him with Thunderbolt!" Misty commanded.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked electricity and a large bolt shot from his body toward Quilava. Kris's eyes grew wide in horror. Without hesitation, however, he called, "Agility!" The enflamed Quilava split into three, then six as he sped up. The Thunderbolt his one of the Quilava, but all it did was pass through the image and create a large hole in the ground.

Kris saw the impressed look on Misty's face. It was enough to make him blush, but he had to keep focus on the battle at hand. "Head back at Pikachu!" he ordered his Pokemon. "Hit him with Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Misty commanded. "Take that Flamethrower head on!"

He didn't see it coming as Quilava let out his Flamethrower. A swirl of electricity wrapped around Pikachu and he rushed at the burst of fire coming at him. The electricity acted as a shield that collided against the flames, and then Pikachu pushed into the fire. Kris just gaped at what happened. The flames died as Pikachu let out a cry of his name and hit Quilava with a full on electrified tackle. Quilava yelped in pain as he was thrown backwards and slid across the ground.

"Quilava, are you okay?" Kris asked urgently.

Misty shook her head. "Those are the kind of head-on attacks you'll have to be ready for when you face Ash. He's style is very unique. I saw your style, how you bide your time with Agility and Smokescreen and attack when least expected. Ash, however, will hit you directly, even through your own attacks."

"He's that hardcore, huh?"

Misty laughed. "You think so? I used to think he was so stupid when we were younger. He thought he could always win by trying his hardest, and strangely enough it worked out for him."

"Well I won't fall for it again! Quilava, get back in there and blind Pikachu with Smokescreen!"

Quilava stood on his four paws and let out a puff of smoke. Kris lowered his goggles over his eyes to watch as his Pokemon and his opponent disappeared into the blackness that spread over the arena. He could see Pikachu looking around eagerly for his opponent, while Quilava had already planned for the next strike.

"Hit him with another Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

From the sky a burst of flames could be seen plummeting down toward Pikachu. The fire spread across the ground, clearing the smoke. Pikachu was completely engulfed by the attack. Quilava fell back to the ground, but still continued to launch the Flamethrower.

"That's enough!" Kris called. He was worried about injuring Pikachu too much.

Quilava closed his mouth and the attack stopped. However, the fires continued to dance around the spot Pikachu stood in. Slowly the flames dispersed and Pikachu still stood, nearly unscathed, his tail, coated in a silver metal, having acted as a shield. Kris was left gawking once again at the technique Misty showed with her friend's Pokemon.

"That's another strategy of Ash's technique," Misty explained. "He would use his attacks in unique ways. Volt Tackle and Iron Tail can both be used as shields. Once you know the moves of the Pokemon he uses you'll have to figure out in what ways he's able to use them."

Kris glared. This battle was already intense enough, and yet Pikachu had minimal damage while Quilava already sustained quite a bit just from Volt Tackle. He knew Misty was taking it easy, but if this was a real battle he would be toast. His old buddy would never stand a chance against a real opponent like this. She, or rather Pikachu and his old trainer's battle style, was nothing like he had faced before. Was Pikachu just that experienced, or was Kris not "thinking outside the box" enough?

What skills did Quilava possess that would give him a fighting edge like Pikachu? Flame Wheel could act just like Volt Tackle, but it wasn't about copying the technique. This was about making up his own strategies, and combining attacks to pull off abilities never seen before, just like Misty was doing to him now.

"Pikachu, let's move!" Misty shouted suddenly. "Quick Attack!"

"Match it with Agility!" Kris countered.

Pikachu darted side to side toward Quilava as he followed the same motions back at Pikachu. Then Misty called out, "Volt Tackle!" while Kris cried, "Flame Wheel!" The two were swept up in their corresponding elements and Quilava started into a fast roll. The two collided with powerful strikes, enough to send a force of energy across the field that ruffled Kris' hair and jacket.

"We seem pretty even," Misty called to Kris over the battlefield.

"Maybe," Kris called back, "but I've got a plan up my sleeve. Quilava, jump over Pikachu and use Smokescreen! Hit him right in the eyes!"

A look of shock came over Misty as she watched Quilava stop spinning and spring into the air. Pikachu became startled as the force he pushed against gave way and the electricity around him dispersed. Quilava swiftly let out a puff of smoke that hit his opponent right in his beady black eyes, causing Pikachu to squeal in displeasure as he tumbled to the ground.

"Now use Agility one more time and combo with Flame Wheel again!"

Fire burst around Quilava as he charged for Pikachu, and as the fire Pokemon sped up he didn't tuck into the normal roll. He only became even faster, charging at a speed that even made Pikachu's Quick Attack look as slow as a Slugma. Quilava bashed into Pikachu from behind, sending the electric mouse through the air, squealing in pain and rolling across the ground next to Misty's feet.

Kris gaped at his own Pokemon. That wasn't Flame Wheel he used. It was definitely something different. But how did he use it? What _was_ it?

"Flame Charge," Misty had answered to his unasked question as she picked up Pikachu. Pikachu seemed ready for more, but knew that Misty was done for now. "Quilava just learned Flame Charge. It's like Flame Wheel but can greatly speed up the user."

"Flame Charge?" said Kris. It was interesting seeing Quilava learn a new attack like that, considering how hard he worked to learn Flame Wheel with using Rollout while his plumes were ablaze. Kris liked it, however. Speed was a vital part to their strategy, and this definitely worked in their favor.

"That was a great match," Misty said as she walked up to Kris. "I think you already understand how Ash battles. Let's take a lunch break and continue this afterwards."

Lunch sounded great to him, considering he knew Misty had especially made the lunch for them just before leaving her apartment. He couldn't wait to chow down.

* * *

"Sorry it's not much," Misty said as she and Kris sat next to each other eating plain sandwiches. "I'm not much of a cook like my friend Brock."

Kris took a big bight of his sandwich. "It's great!"

Misty blushed. "I'm glad you like it. You know, though, if you keep improving like you had today you'll be ready for some real battles in the Underground in no time."

Kris nodded. "I'm counting on it. Actually they're having a gauntlet match in a few days that I want to enter." Misty gave him a curious look. "It's where you enter a string of battles one after another. I really can't wait to test my new skills out."

Misty stared at Kris. She saw the same happy-go-lucky look she remembered from her younger days. Their resemblance was amazing, even down to how he shared his affection for his Pokemon. But the last time she had seen Ash, things were so much different.

"Hey Misty," Kris said, startling Misty from her thoughts. He had a sincere look on his face. "I was wondering something. Before all of this banning on Pokemon, what did you do? You have a way with handling a Pikachu that's not yours, and your Staryu was pretty cool last night."

"It's something I don't think about much anymore, since the Pokemon League shut down." Misty's smile faded. Kris could see the sadness in the young woman's eyes. "For a while I traveled through a couple regions with Ash as he battled in the different Leagues. And after that I became the Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

"A Gym Leader huh?" Kris said, impressed. "I guess there's a lot more I can learn from you then."

A strange and bashful smile appeared on Misty's face suddenly. "Yeah, I guess you can."

Kris stood swiftly after having finished the rest of his sandwich. "The day's still young! Let's keep going!"

Misty laughed loudly. "All right, but you have to let me and the Pokemon finish eating first!"


	4. The King and Queen of Losing

Chapter Four: The 'King' and 'Queen' of Losing

It was strange, Jule thought, that Kris would come home and head straight to bed—and without dinner! It was just past ten o'clock when he came trudging in with Quilava, both looking completely exhausted. They didn't say anything to anyone but just went to bed.

Whatever training they were doing must be rough. Jule couldn't help but smile as she walked down the hall to Kris's room. The wafting smell of bacon, eggs and cinnamon toast mixing in the air. They didn't have any dinner, so she was sure they would want for a great breakfast.

Jule knocked on the bedroom door and announced cheerfully, "Kris, Quilava, breakfast is ready! Come get it while it's hot!"

There was no answer at the door. Jule knocked again but still no answer. Becoming irritated she grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open—only to see that there was no one inside. Jule looked around in disbelief. The bed was a mess, proving he had been there. Did he wake up early and leave already?

Jule stomped her foot in anger, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "Darn it, Kris!"

* * *

The sun was barely coming over the horizon. Celadon City looked like a black silhouette to the backdrop of red and pink clouds. A chill air nipped at her skin, but she shrugged—or rather shivered it off. Pikachu sat atop her head as he and Misty both waited for their pupil to show—if he would show this early.

"I don't know, Pikachu," she said rather glumly, "maybe he doesn't have the tenacity to be as tough as Ash, not if he can't get up at the crack of dawn."

"Chu…"

Misty looked down at the bag in her hands. It was full of breakfast sandwiches she had pick up from the convenience store before heading outside of the city. "I guess the promise of breakfast wasn't enough for him. I bet the wild Pidgey and Growlithe would enjoy it."

"There's no way I'm letting you give away breakfast to wild Pokemon."

Misty looked up, surprised to see a groggy trainer with wild hair and his Quilava coming up the path. Misty felt a sudden joy inside but did her best to keep it at bay. Kris looked like a Miltank had done Rollout all over him, and Quilava wasn't in much better shape.

Kris let out a big yawn, not even bothering to stifle it with his palm as he reached under his shirt to scratch his belly. "So what's the big deal, getting up so early?"

"This is how Ash trains," Misty explains. "He goes from the time the sun comes up until his body can't even move anymore."

"Big whoop. I'm not Ash, nor do I wanna be. I just wanna be stronger than him."

"He's a pro. Sometimes it's good to mimic the pros, and maybe develop your own ways." She tossed the bag she held at Kris who instinctively reached out to catch it but almost fumbled the breakfast. "Here. Let's eat, then we can get started."

* * *

The cat Pokemon sat in silence, contemplating the loss his group suffered the other day. It was weird—he had more men, and they brought even stronger Pokemon, yet he still lost to one of those twerps. How was a Meowth to keep his sanity with that kind of logic?

Without the gadgets, and his two buddies, it wasn't the same as it had been since leaving Team Rocket. Was it the right choice, he wondered? It's not like those nincompoops did any better.

Meowth sighed. He had to think of something to better his team, but once a failure always a failure it seemed.

"Boss, you have guests."

Meowth looked up. "Who could dat be? Send 'em in!"

Two figures walked into the dimly lit room. Meowth gaped. He couldn't believe his two cat eyes.

"It's been a while, Meowth," one, a male, said.

"Are you prepared for trouble?" the other one, a female, chimed in.

"Yous guys," Meowth said, a hint of emotion in his voice as his eyes teared up.

The two humans smiled with evil in their eyes. "It's been a long time," the woman said as she stepped into the dim lighting, revealing her long scarlet colored hair wearing an outfit from a local deli. "I can't believe how many years it's been since we disbanded in Sinnoh."

"But we've come back to repair that broken bond," the man said as he stepped forward as well, revealing his suave features and blue hair hanging passed his cheeks.

"Jessie, James," Meowth said slowly. "Why would yous two come back? A'ter all da horrible t'ings I said back den?"

James gave a throaty laugh. "We understand your frustration, Meowth."

"We were pretty upset with ourselves as well," Jessie added. "But those days of failure is over!" She and James both held up black Pokeballs with a red "R" on the front above the gray button. "Since then we've been saving our money to buy these little gems that will guarantee our victory."

Meowth stood, gaping at the Pokeballs. "Yous mean you have strong Pokemon?"

"The strongest," James assured.

An evil toothy grin crossed Meowth's cat lips then. "Den I know the perfect person to test them on." He began laughing maniacally, followed by both Jesse and James.

* * *

Kris huffed and wheezed as he tried his best to keep up with Misty, Pikachu, and Quilava ahead of him. When he had asked Misty to train him, he didn't expect to physically train, with jogging being just a "warm-up." What did she have planned after this?

Quilava dropped back and barked teasingly at his trainer. Kris glared at Quilava with evil eyes. He looked ahead to Misty and called out, "Hey! Can we … take a break?" He stopped and dropped to his knees. "My chest … might explode!"

Misty and Pikachu stopped, looking back at Kris. They were barely even winded. As Misty approached Kris she shook her head and said, "You're sure outta shape, aren't you?"

Kris tried to pick himself up, but his legs burned way too much. "Since when … does Pokemon training … involve … human training?"

"A battle is intense for the trainer as much as the Pokemon. It's good to train yourself as much as your Pokemon."

Finally Kris stood, his knees wobbly. "Who said that? Your boyfriend?"

Misty face turned red at the mention. "He's not my boyfriend. He's … just a friend." Quickly, to change the subject, Misty reached into her backpack and pulled out a couple water bottles. "Here," she said as she tossed one to Kris who accepted it with haste, popping the cap open and squirting a mouthful down his parched throat.

Kris wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before saying, "Let's take a break. My legs still hurt quite a bit."

Misty check her watch. "We haven't even been running very long, but I suppose we can take a breather and then maybe just do a brisk walk?"

"Sounds—" Kris cut off then. Something felt strange suddenly. He glanced to Quilava and Pikachu and noticed they had felt it as well.

"You okay?" Misty asked.

Kris remained silent. He and Quilava shared glances. Something big was coming, but what was it? The earth moved in a strange way, and the wind was shaky. Quilava's back arced and his teeth bared. Pikachu's ears perked.

Misty took noticed of the strangeness in the Pokemon as well. She stepped back to look at all of them in a single view. "Okay, you guys, what's going on? Quit being so creepy."

Quickly Kris grabbed Misty suddenly as he shouted, "Watch out!"

Just where Misty had stood the ground erupted and earth flew through the air. A massive horned Pokemon rose from the ground with a bellowing roar. Another stood beside it, its horn small and the color of its skin a light blue instead of a dark purple.

Misty, who had been thrown on the ground by Kris, now looked up and gaped in horror. "A Nidoking and Nidoqueen? What are they doing _here_?"

"I'm not sure," Kris said, "but they don't look friendly. Quilava, on guard!" Quilava barked, ready to fight with his plumes ablaze.

A loud cackle broke through the air. A chill crawled down Misty's spine as she recognized the voice. It couldn't be … them?

"Prepare for trouble!" a female voice called out.

"And make it double!" chimed in a deeper male voice.

Out of the smoke created by the gigantic Pokemon walked two adults, one with long red hair and the other with shoulder-length blue, both of them wearing black leather clothes, with a red "R" on their chests.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" came Meowth as he flipped out of the whole and landed in front of the human duo.

Kris stared in disbelief. "Um, what was that?"

"They're Team Rocket," Misty said, "the trio that used to harass Ash and me during our travels. Hey," she called to the strange group, "I thought you guys broke up! What's the deal?"

"The gang is back together!" Jesse said.

"And stronger than ever!" James chimed in, motioning to the powerful Pokemon duo next to them.

"And this time we won't lose, twoips!" Meowth finished.

Kris cross his arms, studying Jesse and James. Something seemed awfully familiar about them, not to mention their entering theme. But what was it? Where had he seen them before? Finally it hit him though, and he snapped his fingers with a large grin on his face as he said, "I know where I've seen you before!"

The Team Rocket trio, along with Misty and the Pokemon, all looked at Kris with quizzical expressions. Misty, however, was the only one to ask, "You've seen them before?"

"Yeah," Kris said. "They work at a sandwich shop near where I live."

Jesse and James blushed, trying to hide their befuddled expressions. "That was, er—" Jesse stammered.

"Just temporary," James finished for her, "until we could finally afford these marvelous Pokemon here!" He motioned to Nidoking and Nidoqueen again.

"Right," Jesse said, recovering herself, "but we have always been members of Team Rocket!"

"That's great," Misty said, "but get to the chase already. Why are you here?"

"For dat twoip dere!" Meowth said as he pointed at Kris. "I ain't never seen no one take on my gang da way he did and make it out alive. For dat, we're gonna force him to join Team Rocket!"

"It's fun fighting in the arena," Kris said, shrugging, "but I'm not interested in joining organized crime. Tough luck."

"Good choice," Misty said. "So get lost, Team Rocket!"

Pikachu climbed up to Misty's shoulder and let out an angry cry of agreement with Misty, " _Pika_!

Team Rocket's eyes all glinted in the direction of Pikachu. A concerned look overtook Misty's stern expression.

"Is that—?" Jesse said.

"Could it be?" James chanted.

" _That_ Pikachu?" Meowth squawked.

"Now's our chance!" James cried in a premature triumph. "Pikachu will be ours for the taking!"

"And easily capture without that other twerp to get in our way!" Jesse exclaimed jubilantly.

"Stop talking and order dose t'ings to attack already!" Meowth demanded.

"Nidoqueen, Hyper Beam!"

"You too, Nidoking!"

The two large Pokemon began charging an attack in their mouths. Misty, thinking quickly, called to Pikachu, "Quick, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail turned a metallic hue as he leapt toward the monstrous Pokemon. Nidoking launched the beam first. Pikachu whipped his tail around and hit the beam sideways. It ricocheted and connected with Nidoqueen, stumbling the gigantic Pokemon and causing the other Hyper Beam to shoot off into the air. The electric mouse landed on the ground, huffing. His tail was singed from the attack.

"Don't get shown up, Quilava!" Kris called to his Pokemon. "Engulf them with Flamethrower!"

Quilava barked obediently and loosed a stream of fire toward the Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Both were recharging from the powerful attacks they used so couldn't protect themselves from Quilava's onslaught.

"Don't put up with that!" James said angrily. "Nidoking, use Thrash!"

Nidoking charged through the fire, catching Quilava off guard. A strong bash from Nidoking's massive fist sent Quilava flying through the air and skidding across the ground.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and change it into Iron Tail!" Misty ordered. "Use the momentum to power up the attack!"

Pikachu darted across the dirt road from side to side. His tail glazed over metallic once again as he approached Nidoking. The large Pokemon, however, was ready with his continuous onslaught of Thrash. He punched out at Pikachu, connecting with the Iron Tail that shot a shockwave through the mouse's body, sending him flying backwards and landing next to Quilava.

"Man, they're strong," Kris remarked, gritting his teeth. "Come on, Quilava, get up! Try a Flame Charge!"

Quilava stood slowly. He glared at Nidoking who began to stagger. Kris could tell he was confused from using Thrash. As Quilava started with Flame Charge, Kris knew it would connected easily.

"Nidoqueen, Water Pulse!" Jesse demanded.

Nidoqueen stepped in front of Nidoking and let out a pulsating surge of water at Quilava. The blast hit him hard, destroying the fire surrounding him and drenching him as it slammed him into the ground.

"No good," Misty said. "And Pikachu can't use his electric attacks because they're ground types." She reached for a Pokeball in her backpack.

"Not so fast!" Meowth said as he swooped under Misty and snagged her backpack away. "You're not calling any ot'er Pokemon!"

"Give that back!" Kris called.

"Make me, twoip!" Meowth said, sticking his tongue out.

"Quilava, get up! It's time to put these guys in their places!"

Quilava struggled to rise, having taken a big hit from the Water Pulse, but still firing up, quite literally, to continue battling. "Blind 'em with Smokescreen!" The fire Pokemon released a burst of smoke that covered the battlefield. "Now use Flamethrower!"

"Ice Beam!" Jesse commanded Nidoqueen.

"And Dragon Pulse, Nidoking!" James ordered.

Kris and Misty watched in horror as the two attacks burst through the smoke, dispersing it on the ground level. Quilava was nowhere to be seen. Misty looked to Kris with a questioning look, and he only smiled. He pointed to the sky, causing Misty and all of Team Rocket to look skyward. "Unleash it now!"

The smoke in the air dispersed now as a stream of fire shot down at the Nido-duo. Both embraced for the attack as it hit and they were both engulfed in flames that danced around them. Jesse, James, and Meowth watched in horror.

Quilava's flames stopped and he fell to the ground, landing gently. He and his trainer, with Misty who was now at Pikachu's side to see if he was okay, watched the fires continue to roar. To everyone's horror, Nidodking rushed out of the fire and hit Quilava with a hard Take Down.

"Quilava!" Kris cried in worry.

"Nidoqueen," Jesse said, "use Ice Beam on Pikachu! Freeze it so it won't be any trouble."

Nidoqueen obeyed as she shot the icy ray toward Misty and Pikachu. Fear crossed Misty's face as the beam came closer. To her surprise, Kris rushed in front of the beam, blocking it with his back. Ice wrapped around his shoulders and a chill went down his spine.

"Kris," Misty said softly, awestruck that he put himself in danger to protect her.

Kris dropped to his knees, shivering uncontrollably. "I-I'm ok-k-k-kay." He looked to Pikachu as he continued, "I n-n-need you t-t-t-to listen to me P-P-Pikachu." Pikachu lifted his head, waiting for what Kris had to say.

"Give it up!" Jesse said. "You won't be able to last against our unstoppable Pokemon!"

"That's right!" James agreed. "We're the 'king' and 'queen' in this fight!"

Kris stood and turned slowly to Team Rocket. "I-I-I can beat y-y-you, j-just wait. I-I-I-I w-won't lose to anyone! Quilava, F-F-F-Flame Char-r-ge!" Quilava, recovering from the Take Down, stood and lit up his plumes. He rushed straight for Nidoking and Nidoqueen. "Now, P-Pikachu, V-V-V-Volt T-Tackle!"

Pikachu obliged, much to Team Rocket's dismay. He rushed alongside Quilava with electricity circling him while fire circled the fire Pokemon. Their attacks formed together, turning the fire to a hot blue. Team Rocket looked on in dismay at the combined attack. The Pokemon together hit Team Rocket's Pokemon, sending them straight into their own trainers.

Kris, finally starting to warm up, raised a finger toward Team Rocket. "Use Thunderbolt and Flamethrower together!" He pointed toward the sky then. "Send them _rocketing_ into the atmosphere!"

Pikachu and Quilava let out cries of their names as they unleashed their signature attacks. The flames and sparks circled them rapidly until the combination erupted, sending the trio and their Pokemon soaring through the air.

Meowth sighed to his teammates as they flew through the air. "If dere's anyone I love blasting off wit', it's yous guys."

"I've really missed this," James balled into his sleeve.

"I guess the old routine isn't so bad," Jesse said. "How about for old time's sake?" Her friends nodded as they all shouted together, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Looking on after the crime team, Kris raised a brow. Finally he looked to Misty behind him who still sat on the ground, flabbergasted. "Are you okay?" he asked. Misty quickly nodded and stood.

"That was, um, amazing," Misty said. "You controlled Pikachu so well. He must trust you a lot if he was willing to listen to you in battle."

Kris looked to Pikachu and Quilava who were both checking over each other's wounds. "I think he wanted to work alongside Quilava. They're an awesome duo." Kris then spotted Misty's backpack on the ground where Meowth had been standing. He walked over to it and picked it up, returning it to Misty. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Misty said as she blushed.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Finally Kris broke by saying quickly, "So I think we've had our exercise for the day. How about we head back to the city and grab a bite to eat?"

Misty smiled warmly. "Sounds great!"


	5. If the Gauntlet Fits

**I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I wanted to eventually fit in Team Rocket, although this wasn't the way I originally planned. I needed a bit of filler for character building and to push back an event that I didn't want happening too soon, which will be brought in the next chapter now. So enjoy this one and the next one will hopefully be soon!**

* * *

Chapter Five: If the Gauntlet Fits ...

Training with Misty continued day after day, and at the end of every day Kris felt like he was ready to keel over from exhaustion. However, he always got up the next morning without a fuss, with Quilava at his side, both eager to become better than they were.

The day of the gauntlet match in the Underground had arrived, and Kris and Quilava could barely sleep the night before, having stayed up all night going over battle strategies until Jule had come into their room that morning to get them.

"You guys didn't even sleep?" Jule said, astounded. "You're going to have a hard time in the fights, you know!"

"It's fine," Kris said with a big, cheesy smile as he donned his coat and affixed the goggles to his forehead, "Quilava and I have gone days without sleep." Quilava gave a yip of agreement. "We'll dominate the gauntlet, just you watch."

Jule shrugged with a depressing sigh. "If you say so. But if Quilava gets hurt out there it's all your fault!"

* * *

Misty waited patiently in an alley. Pikachu lie belly first on her head, looking bored from having waited so long. "Kris has come a long way in a short time," Misty mumbled, really to no one part in particular but Pikachu had replied with a soft coo of agreement. "I really hope he's ready for this match."

"You better believe it," Kris said as he rounded the corner into the alley, Quilava on his heels and Jule at his shoulder.

Pikachu's ears perked up, just now having noticed their arrival despite his exceptional hearing. "Pika!" he greeted excitedly.

Misty smiled at the approaching trio. "Jule, it's good to see you again. I didn't know if you were coming."

"Kris has trained so hard for this," Jule replied. "Even though I'm against Pokemon battles, I wouldn't miss this."

Misty looked to her pupil and his Pokemon. "Are you guys ready as well? It'll be tough."

Kris clenched a fist in front of him and a confident smirk on his face. "We're ready for anything they throw at us." Quilava gave a happy bark to agree.

The younger of the two followed Misty down the alley and into the usual store that acted as a cover for the Underground. They were given a nod by the store clerk and entered through the secret passage, traversing the long staircase until they came out to the waiting arena that was in an uproar as some pre-main event matches were underway. Kris was surprised seeing a third-stage Pokemon from the Kalos region, although he couldn't remember the name of it, battling a third-stage from the Sinnoh region—another Pokemon whose name escaped him.

He glanced to Jule who watched the thunderous battle in amazement, and then to Misty who was scanning the crowds for the reason of what seemed to be to find a good seat. "I'm going to register!" he said to them, having to speak up over the noise of the stadium.

"We'll be over there," Misty called back to him as he wondered off. Kris caught a quick glance of Misty pointing to empty seats in the fifth row from the front.

As the eager Master-to-be wondered off with his trusty companion at his side, Misty took Jule's hand in hers and guided her through the crowd to the seats she had indicated. Once there, they sat down and Pikachu replaced himself from atop Misty's head to her lap where he nuzzled in against her chest.

"So what are these gauntlet matches like?" Jule asked, her voice almost lost to the sudden cheering of the crowd as one of the Pokemon in the ring went down in defeat.

"They're actually pretty brutal," Misty explained. "Basically, one trainer goes in and tries to last as long as possible against other trainers, each one fighting one on one. If you're defeated, however, that doesn't necessarily mean you lose the match. The trainer who lasts the longest is declared the victor."

"Who lasts the longest?"

"Yeah. Say some guy has ten consecutive wins, and Kris gets eleven by the end of the gauntlet. Kris would be the victor. However, if the other guy has eleven and Kris only has ten, then that guy would be the champion of the gauntlet."

"Doesn't sound too difficult."

"Since Kris can't heal after each fight, it's very difficult. But he could be smart enough to bring his own items like a Potion to us."

Jule couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Kris may be a lot of things, but being 'smart enough' to prepare for the future isn't one of them."

A strange smile crossed Misty's lips. Jule's face went straight as she studied the expression on Misty's. Even though the older girl looked straight at her, she wasn't actually seeing her. Misty's eyes saw something else completely, but what?

"Misty?" Jule asked, snapping Misty back to reality. "Everything all right?"

Misty shook a hand as if trying to bat away the passing moment. "Yeah, it's fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

The lights of the stadium suddenly went dim, along with the crowd's noise dying down, and a large spotlight hit the center of the arena. The girls' eyes—and Pikachu's—moved to the older man standing in the arena wearing a black suit and, strangely, dark sunglasses that covered his eyes as if he didn't want anyone to see his true identity.

"It's the time you've all been waiting for!" the announcer cried out into the microphone he held in his right hand. A small cheer came from the crowd. "It's our third annual PokeKing gauntlet match! Our contestants are fired up! They look like they have way more potential than last year.

"So now, time to give a warm welcome to our first contestants!" the announcer shouted with the utmost enthusiasm as he held out a hand to signal for the trainers to come into the arena.

"It doesn't look like Kris is first," Jule said, disappointed.

"That's good," Misty said. "Being able to watch the fights going on first will help him prepare for what he's up against."

"Is he coming back to watch? We've been waiting a while now."

"I'm sure he's watching from the waiting rooms they have."

A loud crunch brought their attentions back to the arena. The first round was already at a close with a Sneasel having overcome a rotund Hariyama using a mixture of speed and icy attacks. Sneasel's next opponent, Talonflame, made short work of it with its fiery attacks breaking through the ice.

"Looks like it'll be rough on Kris for sure," Jule said.

Pikachu looked up at Misty as he said, "Pika-Pika."

Misty smiled and nodded. "Pikachu's right. Kris will be just fine. He trained hard for this moment."

* * *

Kris's leg couldn't stop shaking as he sat in the waiting room, watching the battles in the arena on the television monitors. It was nerve-racking to say the least, watching such talent out there, wondering if he was even close to good enough to compete with them. Quilava definitely shared his thoughts, who sat beside him on the bench as close as he could get, shaking with anxiety as he glanced around at the other trainers with their Pokemon, going through warm up exercises and psyching up for the battle.

It caught Quilava off guard as Kris put a hand on his head. The Fire Pokemon quickly turned to look at Kris who had a big smile on his face. He grinned even wider as he said, "It'll be okay, buddy. None of them have the same fire burning that you have, literally and metaphorically." Quilava could only nod, but it didn't ease him any, and Kris knew he was feeling just as bad.

The one in the arena now was on his seventh straight victory using a Sceptile. If he made it to Kris, he knew he had the type advantage, but at the same time lacked in speed. The Sceptile maneuvered perfectly and could escape almost any attack, but it also lacked the speed boosts that Quilava had, so maybe that could be their edge.

But Kris's strategy came too soon as Sceptile, on his twelfth victory, lost against an Aipom due to the exhaustion that finally caught up with the grass Pokemon. Aipom, however, lost its next fight, and the battles continued with no one reaching the same amount of victories as Sceptile.

"Next up is Kris Kantu!" the announcer cried, his voice echoing into the back room as well as blaring through the TV.

Eagerly but still shaking, Kris stood with clenched fists. "That's us, Quilava. Time to shine!"

Kris and Quilava both rushed from the waiting room, down the short hallway, and out into the arena where he was welcomed by a mild applause, most of the noise coming from his right where he caught a glimpse of Misty and Jule, along with Pikachu, calling out to him with flailing arms and Misty letting out a loud whistle of encouragement.

Before him, in the middle of the arena, stood a Rhydon that towered over Kris and Quilava. It looked to be slightly winded, but barely had any scratches on it. Kris's mind was already turning to help him figure out the easiest and fastest way to take it down.

Rhydon's trainer quickly called out, "Start off with Horn Drill!"

"Agility, Quilava!" Kris countered immediately.

As Rhydon stampeded for Quilava, the tinier Pokemon swiftly darted from side to side, picking up speed with each zig and zag it made. He darted underneath the goliath Pokemon, mere inches away from being hit with the spinning horn. As he came up from the other side of his opponent, Kris gave another command, "Flamethrower!" Quilava obediently released a flurry of flames that just seemed to ricochet off of the Ground Pokemon's rocky back.

"Slam!" the opposing trainer called out.

Rhydon burst through the flames, much to Quilava's dismay. It picked him up by the throat and slammed him hard into the ground, living an impression the shape of the fiery Pokemon's tiny body. All Kris could do was cringe and hope his buddy would rise from the cloud dust.

Flames rose from the dust, and Kris knew at once that they were the billowing plumes on Quilava's head and back. Now he was fired up and ready to go. "Quilava, Flame Charge!"

A circle of fire appeared around Quilava as he raced toward Rhydon. His speed only increased dramatically as he near the opponent and bash his head right into the thinner armor of Rhydon's belly. The monstrous Pokemon gave a roar of pain as it staggered backwards, but it was far from done.

"Rhydon, use Bulldoze!" its trainer called.

Rhydon roared in compliance and raised a heavy foot, bringing it down hard to the floor. A shockwave of ground rippled across the arena, tripping up Quilava, catching his foot in a pothole created from the attack, leaving him vulnerable to another attack.

"Quilava, quick, you gotta get out!" Kris called urgently. He couldn't lose his first match, he just couldn't!

"Hammer Arm!" the other trainer called. The Rhydon rushed at Quilava and hit the poor puppy hard with its enormous fist, sending him rolling across the ground, his plumes burnt out.

The crowd was cheering for Rhydon's victory now. Kris's brow twitched in frustration. He glanced to the stands and saw worry on his friends' faces. He had to pull out a stunning plan in order to get back into the fight—if Quilava could still go on, that is.

And it seemed Kris's prayers were answered; Quilava slowly stood on his four stubby legs, his plumes reigniting as he barked in anger, eager to continue. The crowd cheered even more now for the underdog—or perhaps to continue to see Quilava get slaughtered.

"Here goes," Kris muttered to himself, and then called out, "Agility again! Boost that speed you lost!"

"Bulldoze again! Stop that mutt in its tracks!"

Kris watched for the perfect moment as Quilava darted across the arena toward Rhydon as the bigger Pokemon raised its foot once more. Finally Kris shouted, "Jump!" Quilava sprang into the air as the shockwave shot across the ground once more. "Now grab onto the horn with your mouth and don't let go!" Quilava obeyed as he landed on Rhydon's head and bit down on the metal horn.

"Horn Drill!" the frustrated opponent exclaimed.

Rhydon's horn began to spin fast, cause Quilava to spin with it, but he continued to hold on like he was told. There wasn't anything that would make Quilava fail to listen to his trainer's orders.

"Fell right into my trap," Kris said with a devious smirk, causing worry to appear on his opponent's face. Kris held a hand out as he called for the next move, "Hit 'em with a Spinning Flamethrower! Shut him down!"

Quilava released a might fire attack that engulfed him and Rhydon. The spinning momentum caused the flames to whip about, covering a quarter of the field. Soon, though, a large fiery lump released from the standing bonfire, and as the flames died almost immediately, Quilava as seen flying through the air, landing gracefully, but the opposing Rhydon stood a charred mess as it collapsed to the ground, no longer able to battle. The crowd roared in amazement at Kris turning the tides of battle in such a magnificent way.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jule cried out gleefully, Pikachu sharing her enthusiasm with a loud squeak of his name. She turned to Misty and asked, "What happened there, though? One Flamethrower couldn't do that much damage, could it?"

"Kris learned a lot training with Pikachu and me," Misty said. "He knows how to think outside the box now. You see, Rhydon's horn is made of metal, which also makes it a perfect lightning rod. When it uses Horn Drill, the attack causes a lot of friction at the base of the nose. All Kris has to do is heat that up even further and Rhydon can no longer stand the heat."

Jule watched the confident Kris with amazement. It was insane to see that he could improve so much. While he still relied on speed, he had no reason to hide in smoke, all he had to do was watch for his opponent's vulnerabilities.

The next opponent faced Kris, who had a weak Bellsprout that Quilava made short work off, causing a stir of laughter in the stands. The next few challenges were tougher, but Quilava continued to beat them down with Kris's precise moments of commands. It wasn't long before they had racked up eight consecutive wins, and Quilava still had plenty of energy to spare.

"He's doing great," Jule commented to Misty.

"I'm sure he worked harder for this than anyone else here," Misty said with a nod. "Those boys are determined to show their worth today."

"You think they'll get the most wins?"

Misty smiled as she said, "Not a chance, but they'll be a close second for sure."

Jule blinked in confusion behind her thick glasses. "You don't believe in them?"

"I do, but I think it'd be best for them if they were runner-ups. It'll prove to Kris he and Quilava have what it takes to win, but at the same time show there are others better than them and make them work harder to reach their goals."

"That sure sounds like Kris."

"Yeah," Misty said, with a hint of something in her voice that Jule picked up on, but decided to pay it no mind.

* * *

"Flame Charge!" Kris called to his partner and once again Quilava fell another opponent, a Staravia.

"Look at that, folks!" the announcer's voice called out. "He's three victories away from reaching the number one spot! Does he have it in him?"

Kris brushed the tip of his thumb across his nose. "Of course," he replied to himself.

"Oh, this is unexpected!" the announcer said suddenly. "Three opponents have entered the arena to face Kris! This doesn't normally happen, but the crowd seems eager for the battle, as does our contender Kris!"

Kris stared on at the three trainers who all released their Pokemon; two Bronzong that floated through the air and a large Camerupt. This would definitely be a challenge. He had to come out on top, no matter what!

"Quilava, Flamethrower!" Kris commanded. The Bronzong were weak to fire, so if he could just knock them out he could focus on the more immune Camerupt.

Quilava let out his fiery attack. Before it connected, however, the Bronzong's trainers both called for Protect, guarding them from the attack. Camerupt roared as he stomped the ground, causing an Earthquake. Kris didn't know how to react with this sudden combination, but he had to act fast.

"Jump!" Kris commanded, and Quilava obeyed, shooting into the air over the attack that split the floor in half.

"Psychic!" one of the Bronzong's trainers called. The eyes of the Bronzong on Camerupt's right lit up a purple glow and it used its telekinetic powers to grab hold of Quilava in midair. Kris watched in horror as his best friend writhed in pain. He had never dealt with something like this before. But as Bronzong used its attack, Kris noticed something.

"Quilava, pull through and hit that Bronzong with Flamethrower!" Quilava shakily moved its body in the powerful hold. It let loose a burst of flames that hit that specific Brongzong. "Now use Smokescreen!" Free from the Psychic attack, Quilava fell to the ground and released its puff of smoke that covered the battlefield.

All three trainers opposite Kris looked on in confusion. Finally one called out, "Bronzong, Protect!"

"You too," the other called to his own Bronzong.

The calls proved futile though as the smoke cleared and both Bronzong lie on the ground in a heap, both showing cases of severe burns. Quilava stood before Camerupt, its plumes raging with flames thanks to its Blaze ability.

 _I'm not sure how, but we're doing this_ , Kris thought. _Only two more to beat, but Camerupt will be tough._

"Camerupt, Take Down!"

"Dodge with Agility!"

Quilava was quick to listen. Camerupt's attack didn't come at a very fast pace, but he was quick enough to just nick Quilava's left hind leg. Quilava stumbled over the open crack in the floor and looked up as Camerupt turned back to him.

Already the wheels were turning in Kris's head. He knew only one way of taking out Camerupt now, although it'd be a long shot. "Get some distance before it comes back with another Take Down!"

Quilava, not taking his eyes from the massive opponent, started leaping backwards to make room between them, keeping off of his injured leg. The Camerupt took a moment before it decided to charge again. Quilava found himself against the wall of the arena with the running volcano coming right for him.

"Smokescreen and Agility!" Kris commanded.

The frightened Pokemon released a puff of smoke to cover the field. Kris watched and waited as the arena shook with a tremendous thud. He only hoped that Quilava made it out fast enough with his injured leg, but Agility had also been used too much, making the chances of it even being used very slim.

The crowd was silent as the smoke began to dissipate. Camerupt's head was stuck into the wall of the arena, and Quilava was nowhere to be seen. Worry welled up inside of Kris, wondering what happened to his companion. Soon the Camerupt fell over, knocked out, and underneath him lay a cowering yet safe Quilava.

"Yes!" Kris cried, his chant drowned out by the uproar of the crowd. He quickly rushed over to Quilava as the other trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Kris picked Quilava up in his arms, smiling as the Pokemon looked back at him with an expression as if to say, "Did I do good?" Kris nodded as he replied, "You were awesome, but we're done."

"It's a miracle, folks!" the announcer had been calling out over the roar of the crowd. "Who'd have thought this nobody rookie would make it so far to tie for the potential first place spot! Does he still have what it takes to continue one more round?"

"I'm done!" Kris called to the announcer on the sidelines. "Quilava can't go on anymore!"

A boo came from the stands. They wanted to see Quilava continue, and Kris wanted to, but he knew Quilava's limits, which were already surpassed upon taking that first Take Down.

"Kris forfeits the round! Will our next contestants—"

"Hold on!"

The announcer stopped mid-sentence and looked around to see where the voice had come from. From the opposite side of the arena a boy a few years older than Kris stood. He had nappy black hair and wore a long, black trench coat, a black-gloved hand holding onto a red and white Pokeball.

"We have another challenger looking to face Kris?" the announcer questioned.

Kris studied the opponent. He had a very piercing stare that just seemed to break through any of Kris's previous confidence. Something about this guy scared him, a darkness that just bore through him. At the same time, though, he seemed familiar, with a face he knew he had seen before.


	6. Master Vs Wannabe

Chapter Six: Master Vs. Wannabe

Misty's eyes widened as her pupils grew smaller. She stared at the boy her age now standing in the arena facing Kris. It was _him_ , she just knew it. She hadn't seen him in years but she knew. He heart beat in her chest so hard it felt like it would explode. Pikachu sitting in her lap was even lost for words as he stared at his own trainer.

Jule looked over the crowd who had gone silent at the appearance of the new trainer. She even glanced over at Misty who had gone ghostly white. Jule shook the redhead's shoulder as she asked, "Are you alright?"

Misty blinked as she looked to Jule and simply said, "It's him."

* * *

Was this really him? Was this really the guy that Kris had trained so hard to beat? Only a few days after he started his rigorous training and here was the opponent he waited for.

"Are—are you Ash?" Kris stammered, unable to believe his eyes.

The opposing trainer nodded. "Yeah. I watched your battles, and you have a lot of potential. Show me what you've got."

"I've been wanting to battle you," Kris said slowly, "ever since Misty told me how strong you were."

"Misty?" Ash repeated. A hint of emotion showed across his face, but only a moment.

"Yeah," Kris confirmed. "She helped me train for this gauntlet. But Quilava is too injured now. I really wish we could do this another time."

Ash reached into his coat pocket and threw out two bottles of different colored liquids that Kris recognized as a Full Restore and an Elixir to fully replenish Quilava. Ash had a determined look in his eyes, even more so after hearing Misty's name.

Kris looked down at the two potions at his feet, and to Quilava, silently asking his partner if this is what he wanted. Quilava slowly nodded. Kris set his Pokemon on the ground and took up the potions, spraying him with each. Within seconds Quilava was back on all fours and shaking the residue off his fur.

"Okay," Kris said as he stood fully and looked to Ash, "we're ready."

"Then let's start. Charizard, I choose you!" Ash cried as he threw out the Pokeball in his hand. It burst open and in a blazing light a giant dragon with a fire-tipped tail stood before Kris and Quilava.

"Charizard," Kris said, becoming unsure of this fight now. It was bad enough both Pokemon were the same type, but Charizard was a final evolution and surely had power to back up his strong-looking stance. He looked to his own Pokemon and saw the nervousness in him. He felt just like Kris did inside. Regardless, Kris wasn't going to back down!

"We'll start!" Kris cried as he pointed a finger forward. "Quilava, go! Tear it up with Flame Charge!"

Quilava barked obediently as he rushed for Charizard. A burst of fire surrounded the smaller Pokemon as he sped up. The attack hit Charizard in the chest, but he barely budged.

"Wing Attack!" Ash called to the Flame Pokemon. Charizard's wings spread out and struck the still-burning Quilava, extinguishing the flames and sending him scooting backwards on the ground.

Sweat dripped down Kris's face as he swallowed hard. Charizard was in a league of its own. Regardless of that being a same-type attack, it should have at least knocked the lizard to one knee, but it didn't even move. Quilava at least got the Speed boost, so he could put that to use.

"Use Smokescreen!" Kris commanded. That would buy him some time to figure out how to approach this fight.

Quilava let off the smoke as told and he became invisible to both trainers, as well as the crowd and Charizard who was engulfed in the smoke as well. Kris put his goggles over his eyes to protect them from the smoke and give him an edge of seeing better in the shroud.

* * *

"What's he gonna do?" Jule asked Misty who looked to her with worry. "They've never faced such a powerful opponent."

"I know," Misty said slowly. "I didn't expect that Ash had retrieved his Charizard from Johto. He's just way too powerful for Quilava to take on. Kris has trained a lot, but he wasn't ready for this."

"But he's going to give it his all," Jule said. "I just hope he can find a weakness somewhere."

* * *

"Focus, Charizard!" Ash told his Pokemon. "Don't let your eyes distract you. Listen for it to move."

Surrounded by the black cloud, Charizard waited patiently with his eyes closed and ears perked. He could hear the crowd rustling. There was a light patter around him. It was that rodent Quilava. He was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Wing Attack!" Ash ordered again. With a swipe of of his wings, Charizard cleared out a chunk of smoke as he struck to where Quilava was.

"Agility!" Kris called. Charizard's wing missed its mark, hitting only and afterimage of the small opponent. "Flamethrower, now!"

Charizard looked up just as he saw Quilava release his fiery attack from above. "Counter with your own Flamethrower!" Ash ordered immediately. Charizard opened its large maw and flames burst from it, colliding with Quilava's stream. Streams of fire shot in different directions as the attacks collided with power that boomed through the arena.

Covering his eyes from the searing, blinding light emitted from the flames, Kris quickly thought of a plan to counter this attack. "Quilava, dive into the Flamethrowers and hit 'im with a Flame Charge!"

Quilava stopped shooting his fire attack and dove straight down, becoming engulfed in the fire. It wrapped around his body as he dove faster. He hit his target spot on, knocking Charizard in the jaw that staggered him, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Now use Agility to reach the back wall!" Kris drove a fist through the air. "Then bounce off the wall and deliver a Flame Charge tenfold!" Quilava tagged the wall specified, then pushed off hard as he shot back toward Charizard who was still recovering from the previous attack. His plumes flared up and covered him once again for a fast attack that was delivered straight to Charizard's mid-section. The force knocked the lizard from his feet and into a heap on the ground.

An uproar of cheers shot through the crowd. Kris glanced around as he raised his goggles, smiling, feeling powerful at his triumph over the great beast. Even Quilava reveled in the commotion as he started to prance around in an early victory celebration.

"Get up, Charizard!" Ash commanded, and the hulking Fire-type rose to his feet. "Hit back with Slash!"

"Watch out!" Kris tried to warn Quilava who still trotted across the arena, but it was too late. Charizard's sharp claws cut through Quilava's skin and sent him reeling to Kris's feet. "Hey buddy, you all right? Can you keep going?" His Pokemon slowly stood, blood dripping from his new wound. He barked at his trainer, ready to continue.

The Master-to-be smiled to the pro as he said, "This has been a great battle so far. You're really testing our limits." Ash only listened in silence. "Don't count us out yet, though. We've only begun."

"I'm waiting for your best," Ash dared.

"Here it comes! Flamethrower!" Quilava let loose a stream of fire at Charizard. The lizard stood still and took the brunt of the attack.

"Break through and grab Quilava!" Charizard used his wings as a shield as he rushed at Quilava. He snatched up the surprised Pokemon and took to the air. "Give him a loop around with Seismic Toss!"

Kris's eyes widened. Seismic Toss? This wasn't going to be good. What could he do to get Quilava out of this predicament? All he felt he was capable of was watching his best friend fly through the air in a massive loop above the arena.

* * *

Misty and Pikachu gaped at the battle as they watched Charizard perform the Seismic Toss. This would be the move to finish everything, they just knew it. Misty closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. She opened them again, however, when she heard Jule call out. The younger girl was on her feet, cupping her hands around her mouth like a megaphone.

"Come on, idiot!" she cried. "Stop gawking and kick that lizard's butt!"

Misty looked out to Kris who was looking in their direction. Apparently Jule calling out fired up something in him. A new vigor, even against such a formidable foe nearly about to win, burned through Kris. The wheels were turning in his head. He had a plan for sure.

* * *

"Get ready, Charizard!" Ash called. "Now—"

"Smokescreen!" Kris interrupted. "Blow it right in his face!"

Quilava looked up at Charizard from where he was restrained in the lizard's arms. He opened his mouth and blew smoke in the opponent's face. Charizard let out a roar of aggravation as he released Quilava and grabbed at his stinging eyes just before slamming into the ceiling while coming over the top of the loop.

"Way to go, buddy!" Kris cheered, backed up by the crowd. Ash's tough expression didn't falter, however, but Kris was ready to wrap this up. As his Pokemon landed safely on the ground he commanded, "Use Flamethrower! Full power!"

Quilava's plumes raged with fire higher than normal as he shot off an enormous burst of flames toward the ceiling as the dragon fell toward the ground. The fire hit dead on and the larger Fire-type continued to fall.

"Regain yourself, Charizard!" Ash commanded. "And counter with Dragon Tail!"

Another move? How many was that now? Never mind, Quilava was in danger. Kris had to act fast, but it was already too late. The powerful Pokemon swooped through the fire and whipped his fiery tail around, striking Quilava in the face and sending him skating across the arena and landing in a heap.

That last attack had taken out what was left of Quilava. He lie on the ground barely moving. Kris's eyes twitched in disbelief. He came so close! How could it end so quickly?

"What a battle!" the announcer cried suddenly. "Who'd have thought a tiny Pokemon would stand up against such a mighty adversary for so long? Can Quilava make a stand, or is it all over?"

Kris only smiled. Even though he was defeated, it was a satisfying defeat. He knew how he stood up to Ash now, and already had ideas of increasing his chances the next time they met. He began walking onto the battlefield toward Quilava. "You did great, buddy," he said encouragingly. "You should be proud of yourself, because I am. Let's go home and re—"

"Charizard, Flamethrower," Ash demanded suddenly.

Terror rushed through Kris, watching as the fire shot from Charizard's maw and struck his fellow companion. Quilava gave an agonizing cry of pain that split through the arena. Kris felt the color in his face drain as the fires danced around his best friend.

* * *

Jule looked on in horror. Poor Quilava. How could anyone be so heartless? The battle was over, but this Ash guy didn't care for that. Did he _want_ to kill Kris's Pokemon?

She looked around for Misty but found that she and Pikachu had disappeared, leaving her in the stands by herself. Where had she gone?

* * *

Charizard closed his large mouth and the flames disappeared. Kris looked upon his burnt Pokemon, his limbs shaking in agony. He had to be okay. He would take him home and get him fixed up.

"Again!" Ash ordered Charizard.

Kris saw from the corner of his eye as Charizard loosed another blaze toward Quilava. Without thinking, Kris rushed in front of the attack, turning his back against it, taking the brunt of the attack. He yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees, holding himself up over his partner, protecting him even at the cost of his own life.

"Stop it!"

Ash glanced across the arena, seeing Misty with Pikachu at her side as she ran out to the arena. He waved a hand quickly that caught his dragon Pokemon's attention and stopped him instantly. A glowering look appeared on his face as he watched Misty go to Kris's side, and Pikachu stood between them and Charizard, sparks flying from his cheeks ready for a fight.

"Oh no," Misty said urgently as she looked over Kris's torn clothes and smoldering back. "Look at you. That was so stupid, Kris."

The young boy weakly smiled as he said, "I had to protect Quilava."

"Well he at least has better resistance to fire than you do."

"Misty."

Misty looked around and saw Ash approaching. Pikachu gave a warning cry to him as his red cheeks sparked even more. Ash took to the warning and stopped. After staring at Misty for a moment he finally asked, "Why are you here?"

The redhead rose to her feet. "I came to bring you home. I've been waiting months to find you here in Celadon. Everyone misses you, so please"—tears began falling from her cheeks—"just come home and end all of this nonsense!"

Ash shook his head. "I can't do that, Misty. Go back to Cerulean and leave me be."

"You have to stop this, Ash!" Anger was apparent in Misty's voice now. "You can't be a Pokemon Master anymore because there's no such thing! Devastating your opponent and almost killing them doesn't make you a Master! It makes you a bully!"

"It's not about that anymore."

"Then what is it?"

Ash held a Pokeball to Charizard and returned it in a beam of red light. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you again." He turned around and began walking away. Misty's eyes bulged as she saw a large red insignia on his jacket—the large red "R" symbol for Team Rocket.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, not wanting his trainer to leave. Ash stopped for a moment, but then continued to walk away.

"Team Rocket," Misty said almost inaudibly as her voice caught in her throat.


	7. A Pika-Promise

Chapter Seven:A Pika-Promise

Kris clenched his fists tightly as he cried out, "That hurts!"

"It's not like this is fun for me," Fark retaliated, applying more burn cream to Kris's back as the younger boy lie on his stomach on his bed. "Just sit still and take your medicine like a man." He shook his head as he continued, "I told you to stay away from the Underground. It's your own fault you ended up like this. Too bad you brought Quilava down with you."

Not knowing what to say, Kris remained silent, watching Jule on the floor as she patched up his Pokemon who was in and out of consciousness. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. Quilava had every limb bandaged from burns, with his shoulder having been stitched together after the Slash attack he suffered.

"Go easy on him," Jule said with a soft smile in Kris's direction. "These two worked hard and almost won the gauntlet tournament. You should be proud of them."

"For putting their lives at risk? There's no way I'd encourage such recklessness!" Fark stood from the bed as Kris sat up. He handed Kris the bandage wrap and walked to the door. "Maybe now you'll realize just how dangerous and messed up Pokemon battles are and quit."

Fark left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kris began wrapping the bandage around his torso to cover his damaged back. Jule watched as he struggled with getting himself patched up. "Let me do that," she offered, taking the bandage from her childhood friend.

"Thanks," Kris said.

The two of them sat in silence as Jule finished wrapping Kris up. She made sure to be careful as he kept flinching even to the lightest of her touch.

"So," Jule finally said as she finished, "what are your plans now?"

"I'm not sure," Kris said simply. He pulled a shirt over his head that wasn't burnt up and pulled it carefully over his torso. He leaned forward, propping his chin on his open palm. "I think I just need some time to myself right now, okay?"

Jule nodded as she stood and walked to the door. She turned back to Kris with a sweet smile as she said, "If you need anything give me a holler. You'll need to change your and Quilava's bandages every few hours so I'll come in and help."

"Thanks."

The door closed much more softly than when Fark had left. He let out a sigh as he looked upon his companion. Quilava's breathing was heavy as he rested, still thriving in pain. Images suddenly flashed through the trainer's brain, images of the battle that day, every blow Quilava took and every bit of blood he loss. Of course Quilava held his own, but seeing him go through so much abuse weighed heavier on Kris's mind now.

Kris lied down on his side so not to aggravate the burn, and to hang his arm from the side of the bed and gently place a hand on Quilava's head. He stroked the Fire Pokemon underneath his jaw with his fingertips as he scratched him behind the ears with his thumb. He had never seen his Pokemon so beat up before, and he could only imagine how Quilava felt on the inside, his pride as a Pokemon shattered.

It wasn't long before exhaustion had hit the young boy, his eyelids growing heavy. The dreams that encased him were full of horror as he relived the events of that day over and over, what seemed like a million times in just a few minutes. At the back of his mind he kept seeing the same image of Ash overlooking him as his Charizard gave a Dragon Tail to Quilava again and again. It had to stop, it had to! But not until he was finally stirred from his slumber in a cold sweat.

* * *

Misty gave a light sigh of depression. All of her hopes drained from her as she stared long at the picture in the frame she held between both hands. There was Ash, holding up his victory sign like he used to do back then, just like a little kid, she thought. Of course, she was right next to him in the photo, mimicking him with the opposite hand. Their long-time friend, Brock, was there as well, with his long arms draped over both friends and giving a thumbs up. The picture had been taken at Professor Oak's house party, just after Ash entered the Indigo League and before they set off for the Orange Islands.

Things were so much simpler back then, she thought. Not a care in the world. Just the three of them on an amazing journey that taught them so much and brought them so close together. If only it had never ended.

A knock on the front door brought Misty from the depths of her wishful imagination. She looked up at the door. Pikachu, who snoozed next to her on the sofa, also looked up in wonderment. Who could that be? She wasn't expecting anyone this early in the morning. She set the picture frame gently in a box of newspaper and stood, petting Pikachu on the head, then started across the living room to the door.

"Kris?" she said curiously as she opened the door and looked into the eyes of the younger boy standing before her.

"Hey Misty," he said. Misty noticed the weakness in his voice, and he looked out of breath with beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

"Come on in," Misty said as she stepped out of the way to allow her guest in. She closed the door and started toward the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? I've got some Mt. Moon Spring Water. It's good stuff if you never had it before."

"Sure," Kris replied. He hadn't moved in far to the apartment. He had stopped to gaze around, looking at all of the boxes lying about and stacked. The pictures that once hung on the wall were gone, along with much of the decorative items that reminded Kris so much of aquatic life that he knew Misty loved. "Hey, um, what's going on?"

Misty came from the kitchen and handed Kris a bottle of water that had a picture of Mt. Moon on the label. "You mean the mess? Sorry about that. You caught me in the middle of moving."

"Moving? To where?" Kris was bewildered at the mention of her even leaving.

"I'm going back home to Cerulean City. My sisters need me there to help take care of the Gym, and I feel there's nothing left for me here in Celadon."

"What about Ash?"

Misty simply shrugged, but she knew the expression that crossed her face would let Kris in on her true feelings of the situation. "He has a dream that he's determined to follow. I should have known that not even I can keep him from that. And dragging you into all of this was a bad idea." She gently touched Kris's shoulder. "I'm sorry you and Quilava got hurt because of me."

Kris shook his head vigorously. "I'm not worried about that. Sure, the summer heat doesn't make my burns feel any better, but I'll be fine. I should be saying sorry for being so weak."

"No, Ash is just too strong. He's been at it for years, and his Charizard has gone through special training. Don't beat yourself up over it. Anyway,"—she crossed the living room and began packing more things into boxes—"I have to get done packing. The Machoke Movers will be here this afternoon."

His head hanging low, Kris fiddled with the cap of his bottled water. "Does that mean you won't train me anymore?"

Misty paused what she was doing and turned to look at Kris. "After what happened are you even willing to get back into the arena? You _and_ Quilava could've gotten killed in that fight. You should really think about if you want to continue. And listen to what Quilava has to say as well. He's the one taking the most beatings, after all."

She was right, and Kris knew it. Even Fark and Jule begged him to give up the Underground. Even he knew it was dumb to continue after what he and Quilava endured yesterday.

"I suppose you're right. Even though we did really good, there could be a lot more trainers like Ash who just don't care about Pokemon, and next time—"

A sharp pain came across Kris's left cheek suddenly as his head was jerked sideways. He stared at Misty who was only an arm's length away now, looking at him with stern eyes.

"Don't ever say that about Ash!" she cried, tears starting to bead up on his bottom eyelids. "Ash has always cared for his and every other Pokemon. I know that will never change, no matter what happens, even _if_ he's part of Team Rocket now."

Both stood in silence after Misty's rant. Kris placed a hand on his sore cheek, still in disbelief that Misty struck him. He never thought that this girl, as sweet as she was, could ever get this worked up, enough to slap him as hard as she did.

Pikachu was sitting upright, ears perked, ready to end whatever confrontation may occur now. Luckily for him he didn't have to. His ears drooped in relief as Misty went back to packing the boxes, still no more words exchanged between the humans.

Taping a box closed, Misty finally turned back to Kris. "I'm sorry," she said, watching as her friend merely shrugged it off. "I know what you saw from Ash yesterday, but you can't judge him by that. He's different, and you'd see that if you got to know him."

"When's the last time you actually saw him? He could've changed in all that time."

"No," Misty said, shaking her head. The statement sounded firm, but something about it made Kris feel she was trying to make herself believe it as much as him. "He wouldn't change. He—" She stopped, choking back tears.

Kris felt an awkwardness pass over him, not knowing what to say as his newest friend was overcome with emotion, and knowing full well that whatever he _did_ say might earn him another slap.

Finally he said, "Tell me about him." The words made Misty's eyes widen. "Tell me who he is then, from your eyes, so that maybe I can understand more. And why did he leave all those years ago and become like this?"

It took a moment for Misty to make any movements as she contemplated the request. When she did, she turned to the couch and took a seat, motioning for Kris to do the same in the recliner chair next to her. Pikachu came to Misty and cuddled in her lap.

As Misty began to remember Ash, a smile came across her face. "You know, it's pretty stupid how we became friends." She glanced from Pikachu, who she scratched gently behind the ears, to Kris who watched with great interest. "He was running from a bunch of Spearow. After I fished him up from a lake, Pikachu unconscious in his arms, he stole my bike and raced off to Virdian City.

"I never got the full story of how he managed to destroy my bike, but it didn't matter at the time. I hated him so much because of it, and followed him all across Kanto, reminding him every step of the way that he had to repay me for it. Up until I forgot, that is," she added with a sheepish grin. "We got so caught up in our adventures that I grew to like him, and nothing else really mattered anymore. And seeing him with his Pokemon, how he was, especially when his Caterpie evolved into Metapod, I started to like him even more. No one could ever love Pokemon as much as he did, so much so that he even ignored the feelings I had for him."

Quick the change the subject of how she felt for Ash, Kris suggested, "What about when he left? Had he seemed different?"

"He seemed the same, before the Leagues were shut down and after. I didn't travel with him to Sinnoh because I had my duties as a Gym Leader in Cerulean. But I closed the Gym just so I could watch him in the Lily of the Valley Conference on TV. He had done remarkable, but at the same time some things were going on here in Kanto that most people were unaware of."

"Like what?"

"An uprising of Pokemon activists fighting for their rights, and wanting to stop all battles. The movement became so big in just a couple days that it even moved to different regions, including Sinnoh. The Conference was put on hold during the final rounds, and eventually cancelled all together. The protest happened in the middle of Ash's battle with some guy named Tobias who was using a Darkrai, so it got televised and everything.

"When I heard the Conference was cancelled I called Ash's mom immediately and asked her to let me know if and when Ash would be coming back so I could see how he was doing."

* * *

Wind swept through Misty's hair as she rode her bike into the small town of Pallet. Her ponytail flopped around and the hem of her jacket allowed the swift air to pass by. She passed Professor Oak's laboratory that was a large observatory-looking building, and turned down a road. The Ketchum residence came into view. It may have taken her a few days to get from Cerulean City, but her time on the road was about to pay off.

She hopped off her bike and entered through the fence in front of the modest-sized house. Mrs. Ketchum wasn't in the yard tending to her flowers like usual. That could only mean that Ash had already arrived.

Setting her bike aside, careful not to let it fall onto Mrs. Ketchum's garden, she reached the front door and turned the knob to head inside. As she stepped in she knocked loudly on the door and called, "Hello! Mrs. Ketchum, are you home?"

An excited cry of, "Pika!" came through the house as the small yellow mouse rushed from the living room and leapt into Misty's arms.

"Hi, Pikachu," Misty said excitedly as she hugged the Electric Pokemon. "Since you're here, I guess that means—" She was caught short as her gaze rose to see Ash standing in the foyer. He wasn't in his usual attire of a cap, jacket and jeans. Now he didn't wear his hat, and wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans.

Misty felt her cheeks turn red as she looked upon her longtime friend. He had a soft smile on his face that showed his depression of not finishing his competition but at the same time joy of seeing her. "Hey, Misty."

The redhead lowered her head to hide her blushing cheeks but kept her eyes on Ash. "Hey, Ash. How are you?"

Ash shook his head. "Just upset."

Still holding Pikachu in her arms Misty approached Ash. "I saw it all on TV. It's too bad what happened. But maybe there are other Leagues that haven't closed down! You could—"

"There's not," Ash said, cutting Misty off. "I went to Professor Oak's first thing when I got back today, and he already had the new waiting for me. It seems that the journey has ended, for me and everyone else."

Pikachu gave a low coo, showing his sadness just as much as Ash's.

"I knew I heard a familiar voice down here."

Both Ash and Misty looked up the stairs at Mrs. Ketchum as she came down. She wore her usual dress and her hair pulled back.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower," Mrs. Ketchum said apologetically. "I didn't want to be a mess for my son and his friend after being in the garden this morning. Has Mimey come back from shopping?"

"Not yet," Ash replied.

"Well when he does I'll start dinner. It'll be a great meal for your return home and a reunion between friends."

"Sounds great," Misty said cheerfully, just realizing how hungry she was.

"Yeah," Ash said, without the enthusiasm that Misty had expected. He just turned back to the living room to go sit on the sofa. Pikachu hopped from Misty's arms to join his trainer.

"He's really upset over the whole ordeal," Mrs. Ketchum informed Misty. She gave the younger girl a wink as she said, "But I'm sure if anyone can bring him from his stupor it's you."

"Er, thanks," Misty said hesitantly, blushing even more than before.

* * *

"I stayed with him for a few days, maybe a bit more than a week now I think about it," Misty explained to Kris. "With me there he definitely started acting like himself again. We spent a lot of time at Professor Oak's where his Pokemon were. I knew he already missed being a trainer, I could tell by his eyes, but he did his best to put on his biggest smile every time he looked at me. I think he just didn't want to worry me anymore.

"It was great to laugh with him again, though, and stay up all night watching the stars, wondering if every stray light we saw was a Legendary Pokemon coming down to cause us more problems like in the past."

Kris leaned forward on the recliner. "So, what happened? Why did he leave?"

The reminiscent smile on Misty's face turned to a frown. "I had offered for him to come to Cerulean for a little while, and maybe help us with some shows since I was technically no longer a Gym Leader. The day before we were going to leave, however, he got a letter in the mail."

* * *

Misty walked alongside Mrs. Ketchum and Mimey the Mr. Mime, helping by carrying groceries in paper bags in her arms. Mrs. Ketchum was telling Misty of a time when Ash was younger, before his Pokemon journey, and how he was reckless and careless even back then.

"No way," Misty giggled. "I can't believe he's been that way his whole life."

"Yeah, he doesn't change," Mrs. Ketchum agreed.

As they approached the Ketchum house the front door flew open. Ash rushed out with Pikachu right on his heels. He wore his hat from the Sinnoh League along with the same outfit of the black vest with a yellow nearly V-shape stripe across his chest. He had a full backpack hung over his shoulders.

"Ash, what's the rush?" Mrs. Ketchum asked her son as they approached.

"This is it!" Ash said cheerfully. "It's what I've been waiting for. I just got this amazing letter in the mail! I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!"

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked. "The Leagues are all shut down."

Ash shook his head. "Not this one." He held up a letter in his hand. "A private League has invited me to participate. They're inviting trainers from all over the world. I have to enter."

"But Pokemon battles are illegal now," Misty said, trying her hardest to talk Ash out of his madness. "If you get caught battling, they'll lock you up for years."

Ash tipped his hat up to get a better look at Misty underneath the brim. "Being a Trainer has always been a risk. You know that, Misty. This is no different."

"It's very different," Mrs. Ketchum interjected, Mimey chiming in with a quick yap of, "Mime!" The mother shook her head as she continued, "No son of mine is becoming a delinquent, not even for his own dreams."

"I have to Mom," Ash said as he backed away. "I love you, and it's been great seeing you again, Misty. I have to do this, though."

"Wait!" Misty called after Ash before he could run off. Ash stopped and turned back around. Nervousness rushed through Misty as she slowly approached, unable to control the shaking that overtook her legs and arms. "Ash, it's been so hard for me to say all this, but I feel I maybe not have a chance if you take off now."

A curious look appeared over Ash's face as he asked, "What is it?"

Misty closed her eyes tight, mustering up all the courage she had within her. This was nothing like taming a wild Pokemon. It was even more terrifying than a Gyarados's Dragon Rage, but she had to say it, once and for all!

"Ash, I love you!"

A bewildered look crossed both Ash's and Pikachu's faces. Mrs. Ketchum merely smiled, with a look on her face that seemed to say, "If this doesn't stop him, nothing will."

Ash scratched the back of his head awkwardly. His face was flush, he knew, and quickly tried to hide it by lowering his head, the brim of his hat coming down over his eyes.

Now that it was out, a wave of relief swept over Misty. She held it in for so long and finally told him how she felt. It was the greatest feeling in the world, like she was swept up into the skies atop Ho-oh and flying right over all the rainbows.

But a response from Ash seemed too delayed. Horror started to creep inside of Misty as quickly as the joy, which now started to dissipate. Was Ash going to share the same feelings, or turn her down because they're "just friends"?

"Misty," Ash finally said, his voice dry, "I—I never knew."

"Well, now you do," Misty said. "We're older now, and I felt it was time. Please, don't go. What if I never see you again?"

Ash raised his head, revealing a look of hurt. "Why would you think that? We're friends, and always will be."

"This journey will be different, though. If you're caught, you might go to prison, and who knows what will happen to your Pokemon."

Thoughts ran through Ash's mind, Misty could tell. After a brief moment he nodded and looked down at the mouse beside him. "Pikachu, I want you to stay with Misty, okay?" Pikachu returned with a question of certainty. "It'll be for the best. If something were to happen, I couldn't bear to lose you as well."

"So you're still going?" Misty said in disbelief. "How can you?"

Ash gave Misty the biggest smile he could as he said, "I've got to follow my dream, no matter the dangers. That's what it means to be a Pokemon Master."

"But—"

"It's okay." He quickly cut Misty off. He looked back at Pikachu who still couldn't believe he was told to stay behind. "I'm leaving Pikachu to you as a promise that I'll be back. You can count on it." He gave Misty another smile, this time giving a victory sign of assurance with his index and middle finger in the shape of a V, like he used to do so long ago.

With that, Ash gave a way to him other and turned on his heels, walking away from the two most important women in his life. Misty, overcome with emotion, dropped to her knees. The bag she held hit the ground and its contents scattered. Tears streamed down her face as she let out loud sobs. Mrs. Ketchum rushed piled her bags on top of Mimey's and rushed to the teenage girl's side, wrapping an arm around her.

Pikachu raced toward his trainer a few hops and cried out, "Pika-Pika!" However, Ash didn't look back and only continued on toward his next step in life.

* * *

Misty dabbed at her cheeks with a tissue. "Sorry," she told Kris. "I didn't mean to get emotional like this."

"It's fine," Kris assured her. "I can't believe that, though. You told him you love him but he still walked away?"

Misty nodded slowly. "Yeah. It was stupid of me to say that anyway."

"No way! It was stupid of him to walk away from that! I don't care how much he wants to be a Pokemon Master!"

A smile came across Misty's lips. "Well thanks for that, Kris." She wiped away the rest of the tears and looked down at her watch. "Oh no, I have to finish packing. The movers will be here in less than an hour."

Misty hurried from the sofa to continue packing. Kris stood as well as he said, "Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm not heartless like some people we know." She walked to the bar of the kitchen and grabbed a sticky note and wrote something on it before handing the note to Kris. "It shouldn't be hard to get hold of me since I'll be at the gym, but here's the number. I'd definitely be interested to know what you decide to do from here. And maybe you could come by and visit, with Jule. I'll provide free tickets to our shows, even."

Kris studied the note a moment before pocketing it. "Sounds great," he said. "I guess I better get back as well. Have a safe travel."

The boy stepped outside of the apartment and walked down the hallway. He reached for the phone number in his pocket and looked at it more. She even invited him to come to Cerulean sometime. It made him feel great that she still wanted to keep in touch, and it would be even better once they see each other in person again.


	8. Mankey See, Mankey Do!

**A few of the chapters coming might be of a slower pace. While I'll try to keep the excitement rolling, I'm taking this time to develop my characters Kris and Jule. I feel that Jule hasn't had enough spotlight, and I wish to get a bit into their backstories as well. So hang tight for a few chapters and there will be plenty more darker battles in the Underground coming up.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Mankey See, Mankey Do!

The sun barely peaked over the horizon, bathing the wilderness outside of Celadon City in a warm light. Wild Pokemon roam about, foraging for food. They suddenly scatter from the open clearing as they hear unfamiliar footsteps coming.

Kris huffs as he jogs down the deserted road leading between cities. Sweat drips down his face, his body becoming heated from the burns on his back. A sound suddenly caught his attention and he looked down near his feet only to see his best friend at his side, jogging alongside him with renewed vigor.

"Good to have you here," Kris said, and Quilava barked in agreement.

He stopped and turned to his partner, kneeling down and looking over the Pokemon. He was still bandaged, his burns more than likely hurting just as much as his trainer's. Kris looked into Quilava's red eyes as the Pokemon looked back into his brown eyes.

"No matter what, buddy, it's you and me—all the way. This defeat, no matter how bad it was, will only make us stronger, right?" Quilava yipped, nodding. "Then here's a vow between the both of us. We'll continue our training, we'll become stronger,"—Kris stood and raised a fist to the sky—"and next time, we'll beat Ash!" Quilava balanced on his hind legs as he let out a loud howl of excitement. Kris brought his raised fist down to his waist and looked back at his buddy. "This time, it's personal."

* * *

"Kris, you can't leave!" It was one of the orphan girls, Clair, who pulled on Kris's coat sleeve as he packed a backpack.

One of the boys on his other arm, Luke, said, "Yeah, you have to stay."

Kris simply smiled at the kids, including the other three behind him, Oliver, Ethan, and Bree, as he said, "I have to, guys. You'll be fine without me."

"Let him go!"

Kris spun around to see Fark standing at the door of his room, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. Fark had a stern look on his face, his eyes seeming to pierce through Kris.

"If he wants to get himself into trouble, let him," Fark said. "Pokemon battles are all he's on about, and they're gonna drag him into the ground. Let him bury his own grave."

"Thanks for being on my side, bro," Kris said sarcastically as he shouldered his backpack, wincing as the pack hit the burn on his back. "I'll be sure to send you a postcard that says 'Glad you're not here.'"

Kris pushed passed the older boy, Quilava at his heels. As Kris walking by Fark called out to him, "What about Jule?"

Kris stopped but didn't look back. "It'd be too hard to say goodbye. It's best I leave while she's gone."

"She'd hate you forever."

The words stung. The last thing he wanted was for Jule to ever hate him, but how could he tell her he was leaving, without ever knowing when or if he'd even return? This would be the first time they'd ever been apart since they were little.

He turned back to Fark, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. "Well what do I do, then? If I wait for her, she'll never let me leave. I don't win either way!"

"Jule's an understanding girl. Talk to her. If you do anything for us, do that for her."

"Talk to me about what?"

The voice caught Kris off guard as he spun toward the front door and saw Jule standing there with bags of groceries in her hands. She tilted her head sideways as she studied Kris, noticing specifically the backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Fark, you're not making him move out, are you?" Jule said condescendingly to the oldest boy. "I know he's lazy and skips out on chores, but he's at least good with the kids."

"I'm not kicking him out," Fark said, though the thought had crossed his mind before.

Jule's smile faded as she looked to Kris. He hung his head, not making eye contact with her as he said, "I'm leaving—of my own free will."

The girl shook her head in disbelief. "Why? I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Quilava and I are going off to train more."

"What? After what you two have been through? You're crazy!"

"I have to. We'll get stronger and fight Ash again. Next time—"

"No! No 'next time.' You can't go chasing this guy because a cute redhead asked you to."

Kris didn't know how to respond this time. Had she caught on to him liking Misty? "It's not because of her. He nearly killed Quilava and me! I'm going to get him back a hundred times over."

Jule studied the harsh expression on his face. He had pain in his eyes, and a lust for revenge in his words. The only thing he cared for the most was Quilava, and Quilava felt the same about Kris, and shared the same intensity in his eyes. These were two boys who wouldn't be stopped, no matter what.

She could only smile as she said, "Okay."

The response floored Kris as his eyes grew wide, staring at this person he had never set eyes on before. Normally she was on Fark's side—against anything that Kris wanted to do—but today she gave her approval with a simple word.

"R-really?" Kris couldn't help but ask.

The girl nodded in response. "Yeah, I know I can't stop you. I just ask that you be safe."

"Make sure of it," Fark said suddenly. Both Kris and Jule looked to him. "Go with him. Keep him outta trouble."

The duo couldn't believe him. Jule had to ask, "Are you sure? What about—"

"The kids and I will be fine," Fark assured. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

"Oh, y-yeah," Jule said as she dropped the groceries on the floor and rushed down the hall to her room. "Just give me a minute to pack!"

"Pack light!" Kris offered. "It'll be a long trip."

* * *

There was silence between the duo and single Pokemon as they set out of Celadon City. The sun was barely reaching midday, the sweltering heat bearing down on them, and causing Kris's and Quilava's burns to ache. There were no wild Pokemon to be seen as they traversed down the road.

Jule was the first to finally break the silence as she asked, "So where are we heading, anyway?"

"I'm wanting to check out Saffron City," Kris answered with enthusiasm hinted in his voice. "In the Underground in Celadon there's a lot of talk about trainers from Saffron, most of them being Psychic-type trainers, and even possessing psychic powers themselves!"

"Really? Sounds frightening."

"Nah! I'm sure they'll be tough, but nothing Quilava and me can't handle. Right, buddy?" Kris added to his partner who gave a nod and growl of agreement.

"Just don't go getting yourself into another mess like with that Charizard. Burns are one thing, but mental damage takes more than a bit of TLC."

"We'll be fine, no worries! And then after that we're heading to Cerulean City. Misty invited us to visit at her Gym."

Jule stopped, completely shocked by the news. They were going to see _Misty_? That's what this trip was about? He just wanted to be with that girl again?

Once Kris realized Jule was no longer beside him he stopped and turned to his childhood friend. Quilava looked back as well in wonderment. "Everything all right?" Kris inquired.

"Go on your own," Jule said suddenly.

Kris approached Jule. "What do you mean? You're already with me."

"Just go on your own!" Rage boiled inside of her, and Kris could see the anger burning in her eyes. "If you want to get dragged back into that mess, then count me out! I'm going home!"

What was that about? Kris was dumbfounded by her sudden outburst and watched as she turned and walked away. After a split second he finally called to her while reaching out a hand. "Hey, wait a second!" His hand grasped her shoulder and in almost an instant she spun and knocked his hand back, slapping Kris across the face in the process, stunning him.

Without another word Jule turned from Kris once more and continued to storm off. After watching her walk away a moment, Kris finally shouted to her, "Fine, go home! I was gonna do this myself anyway!"

"Stupid Kris," Jule muttered to herself as she continued to march onward back to Celadon. "He's such a jerk, dragging me along to see another girl. How dense is he anyway?"

Tears swelled in the corners of her eyes. She tried brushing them away with the back of her hand, but it seemed to only make things worse as her cheeks became drenched. She threw her backpack down beside a large oak tree and sat on the roots. Overcome with emotion, tears just streamed down her face.

"It's always the same," she mumbled through choked sobs as she removed her glasses. "Why doesn't he understand? Why do I like him so much when he's like this?"

* * *

Swinging through the trees and munching on nuts and berries was definitely the life to be had, especially as a Mankey. It didn't have a care in the world as it swung from tree to tree, making fun of other Mankey and Pokemon it passed.

It landed in a tree and reached up for a handful of red berries that it voraciously stuffed in its mouth, swallowing without barely chewing. As it reached for another handful, a sudden sound caught its attention. It looked around for the source and noticed it was below it. A strange looking creature had sat beneath the tree, making strange sounds.

Curiosity had the better of it. Mankey crawled down the tree, careful not to get too close yet. The creature had its head down into lifted knees. Mankey released from the tree and landed in front of the thing that was shaking uncontrollably. A smile spread across its face as an idea came across it. It began making strange faces at this new thing, pressing its face together and pulling down its bottom eyelids.

Once its attempt to gain attention failed, Mankey sat beside the bigger creature and put its head down, making similar noises, mocking it. After a moment, Mankey looked up and saw it still hadn't gained notice. It then went back to making faces at the thing.

* * *

Jule rubbed her eyes, feeling them burning. She placed her glasses back on the brim of her nose. After taking a deep breath and then exhaling, she looked up to find herself face to face with a wild Mankey that was deforming its face in strange ways. Startled, Jule let out a loud cry of fear as she slapped the Pokemon, sending it rolling backwards.

Realizing what had happened, Jule stood and studied the Mankey. "Oh no, I'm sorry! You startled me." She began to approach the Pokemon laying on its back. "Are you all right?"

The Mankey swiftly hopped back to its feet, but it looked anything from "all right." Its eyes were red and it danced back and forth angrily, raising its balled fists over its head. Jule stepped back, fear rising in her.

"I—um—" she stammered as she continued to retreat. "S-sorry, Mankey, really."

Mankey glared at Jule, and then it charged. Jule screamed in horror as she ducked. The Mankey shot over her and delivered a powerful Mega Punch to the tree behind her. The attack left a large chunk missed from the oak.

Not wasting time, Jule retrieved her backpack and started running away as fast as her skinny legs would carry her. She was never one for heavy physical activity, and was already lacking on breath. She had to keep going, though. Her life now depended on it as she heard the Mankey trotting behind her.

"I'm not … going to make it," she panted, not daring to look back. With a final deep breath she cried out, "Kris!"

A large root that jutted up from the ground caught the tip of Jule's shoe and she toppled forward. She looked back quickly to spot Mankey flying above her, coming down with another Mega Punch. She quickly rolled out of the way and debris shot through the air as the attack hit the ground. Jule quickly scrambled away from her attacker as it looked around for her. Those piercing red eyes found her, and it advanced on her again.

"Flame Charge!"

The familiar voice gave Jule hope. A fiery ball rushed at Mankey as it tried to leap towards Jule. The wild Pokemon was tossed aside, its fur singed. It hit the ground, but only for a second before it got back to its feet and looked for its new attacker.

The plumes atop Quilava's head and rear lit up fiery flames. He was mad, and he would make this Pokemon pay for trying to hurt Jule.

Kris rushed to Jule's side, keeping his eyes on the furious Mankey. "Are you all right?" he asked his friend.

Joy came across Jule's face as she nodded, but she was too winded and shaky to speak.

The Mankey rushed towards Quilava. Kris didn't waste time in giving a command, either. "Agility!" Quilava darted forward, circling his opponent. "Now hit it with a Flamethrower tornado!" The Fire Pokemon released a torrent of flames that shot into the sky. There was no way a wild Pokemon could make it through this attack.

Somehow, though, this Mankey had. It burst through the fire and connected multiple punches on Quilava, forcing it backwards. Close Combat, huh? This Mankey had some interesting moves for a wild one.

"You okay, buddy?" Kris asked his own Pokemon. Quilava nodded as he recovered from the attack. His flames burned hotter and brighter, which made Kris smile. His Blaze ability had been activated. "All right, let's end this now! Flame Charge!"

Quilava rushed towards the Mankey with flames gushing around him. The attack barely clipped the opposing Pokemon, throwing it aside, but it bounced back to its feet immediately. It stomped its feet angrily and its arms flew wildly.

"Oh no," Kris said, swallowing hard. "It's mimicking Quilava's Blaze by using Rage?"

There was no time to think before Mankey's next attack hit Quilava square in the back, causing it to collapse on the ground. He was still too weak from facing Charizard he couldn't even stand up to a stupid pig-nosed Pokemon.

Having caught her breath, Jule now stood beside Kris, grabbing his arm. "Get Quilava! We have to run!"

Kris knew she was right. He rushed over to Quilava and packed him over his shoulder just as the Mankey came for another attack. Kris scrambled out of the way, letting out a yelp. He ran passed Jule and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"I can't … keep up …" Jule panted, stumbling as she tried to match Kris's stride.

"You're gonna have to!" Kris told her as he glanced back to see Mankey still following.

What were they to do? Quilava could no longer battle, and while Kris's stamina had increased greatly from his morning exercises, Jule continued to have a hard time keeping up. He knew she would collapse from exhaustion any minute.

They ran alongside a slope that led to a riverbank. A plan formed in Kris's head. He planted a foot in the ground and spun around, facing Mankey and keeping Jule behind him. He shrugged Quilava from his shoulder and handed the fainted Pokemon to his friend.

"What are you doing?" Jule asked, concerned.

"Stay behind me. I'll protect you."

"Kris, this is stupid!"

He didn't listen, though. Kris put his fists up as Mankey approached. "Come on, Mankey!" he challenged. "Give me all you've got! I'm not backing down. I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Mankey took Kris up on the challenge. It sprang into the air and came at him with a Hi-Jump Kick. Immediately Kris spun around, grabbing Jule and Quilava as he dove off the slope, Mankey soaring passed them and missing its attack by a hair.

Jule let out a cry of fright as Kris hugged her and Quilava tight to him as they rolled down the hill and slid into the muddy riverbank.

* * *

"That was a close call."

Jule opened her eyes and glared through her muddy glasses at Kris. She laid on top of him, her face only inches from his. He was smiling as he looked to her, his face and hair covered by mud.

"I—that was—" Jule said hesitantly, aware of her face becoming hot and turning pink.

Something between Jule and Kris let out a low mumble and started squirming. Jule quickly got off Kris to show Quilava having been crushed beneath her. "Oh, sorry Quilava," she said apologetically.

Kris sat up, holding onto his partner Pokemon. "You okay, buddy?" Quilava didn't answer but snuggled his head against his trainer's abdomen.

"Kris," Jule said suddenly, "thank you for saving me back there. I was so scared." Kris simply nodded to her, but Jule had to continue. "I'm sorry for getting angry."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Right."

Kris stood with Quilava in his arms. "Come on, let's find a dry spot along the bank to set up camp. We can't keep traveling with Quilava in this condition."

* * *

Kris had a fire going in no time. It had been years since he'd done it, but he still had the knack for it. He placed Quilava on his sleeping bag by the fire and let him sleep.

"He still hasn't recovered completely, huh?" Jule said as she sat by the fire. She was still covered in mud, from the top of her head to the socks in her shoes.

"It'll take time," Kris told her as he removed his goggles. "I'm still feeling the burns from that battle too."

Jule held her knees to her chest as she twiddled her thumbs. After a moment of waiting, she finally asked, "So what made you come for me?"

"I had to make sure you got home okay. Then I heard you call my name, and I knew something was wrong."

"Well, I don't know how I can ever thank you for saving me."

Kris smiled at Jule as he said, "Keep traveling with me. I don't know how I upset you, but I don't want you going home. I feel better having you at my side."

Jule never felt her face become so flush. "If it's that important, I'll come." Something caught her eye as she spoke.

A shirt and jacket laid on the ground, and was soon joined by a pair of pants. She looked up at Kris who now stood in just his boxers, and her face became even redder. "Ah, Kris! What are you doing?" She quickly covered her eyes.

"Going for a dip!" Kris said as he rushed toward the river and dove in. When he came back up he called to Jule, "Come on in! Water's great!"

"And strip down to just my underwear? I can't—" She was cut off as water splashed over her. She glared at Kris who continued to splash and swim around, taunting the girl. "All right," she said as she began pulling off clothes, "you're in trouble now, Kris Kantu!" She rushed for the water and dove in.

"Hey! Calm down!" Kris cried. "You're … drowning … me …"


	9. Come One, Come All!

Chapter Nine: Come One, Come All!

Kris and Jule began the new day bright and early. Saffron City shouldn't be much further, and Kris wanted to be there before nightfall again. Quilava rode on Kris's shoulders, still recovering from the fight with Mankey that had almost reopened the wound on his shoulder and aggravated his burns when using Flame Charge.

As the group walked along the path, Kris tried quizzing Jule on Pokemon, hoping to get her into enjoying the creatures as much as he did, and as much as she used to when they were younger.

"You've gotta know something about Pidgey," Kris said, annoyed by Jule's lack of knowledge.

"I don't remember any of that, Kris," Jule pleaded.

"What about that Mankey? Do you even know what its evolution is?"

"Ooh, I know! A Darmanitan."

Kris sighed. So much for getting her to love Pokemon like he does. If she couldn't remember anything that simple then there was no way she would remember anything else.

"How about—" Kris stopped suddenly as he heard a rustling from the bushes alongside the road. He stepped in front of Jule who was unaware of the noise and held her back. Quilava's eyes narrowed, fixating on the spot the bushes shook.

"What's wrong?" Jule asked.

"There's something there," Kris said. "I'm not sure what, but it could be dangerous."

They waited a moment. The bushes rustled more, and a small green and white Pokemon that barely came to Kris's knee tumbled out of the shrubs. It crawled across the ground and stood straight, looking up at the two humans and Quilava watching it. "R-Ralts," it said shakily.

"It's a Ralts," Jule confirmed. "Why would it be out here, though? I thought they were indigenous to the Hoenn region."

Kris glanced back at Jule. "So you remember that, huh?" Jule scratched the back of her head as she giggled and smiled sheepishly.

There was more rustling from the bushes, and suddenly a pack of Pokemon Kris instantly recognized as Growlithe came out and surrounded the little Ralts. The threatened Pokemon looked to Kris and Jule for assistance.

"We gotta help it!" Jule cried.

"On it!" Kris replied as he rushed into the mix. "Quilava, Flamethrower!" From atop Kris's shoulder, Quilava released a burst of flames that made the Growlithe separate. Kris stood next to Ralts and looked out to the other Pokemon.

"Bring it on!" Kris challenged. A Growlithe came from behind, but Quilava immediately turned his head and hit it with another Flamethrower. One nipped at Kris's legs, but he kicked it away.

"Behind you!" Jule warned.

Kris glanced back just in time to see a Growlithe trying to attack Quilava. He quickly spun around, dodging the attack. Quilava let loose another Flamethrower, the flames shooting passed Kris's face.

"Beat it!" Kris told them. The Growlithe stared at him, but slowly they began to back away and retreat back into the bushes.

Jule came to Kris's side with a proud smile. "You did it! That was amazing."

Kris smiled in embarrassment at the praise. "Tell you the truth, I was a bit scared."

Jule knelt beside the trembling Ralts and held a hand out. "Hey, are you okay? Those nasty Growlithe won't hurt you now. You're safe."

Ralts shrank back from Jule, still trembling. Jule placed a hand on the small Pokemon's head and pet it gently. "See? Everything's fine now," she said calmly. The collar on Ralts suddenly caught her attention. "Hey, what's this?"

"A tag?" Kris questioned. "So it _is_ owned. What does it say?"

Jule read the words inscribed on the collar, "Chingling Brothers Circus Ring."

"So it's from the circus?" Kris said. "I wonder if it's still around."

Picking Ralts up into her arms, Jule stood and turned to Kris. "Let's get to Saffron and find out. I'm sure they're missing her."

Kris nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The sky was a light pink by the time the silhouettes of the skyscrapers in Saffron came to view. It was a long trek, but the weary travelers welcomed the sight. With renewed vigor, Kris darted forward, still carrying the injured Quilava, but stopped as he realized he moved ahead alone. He looked back to see Jule squatting down, still holding Ralts in her arms.

"Hang on," Jule called. "My feet hurt so much!"

Kris walked over to Jule. "You shoulda been exercising with me each morning. Come on, we're almost there."

Jule stood. "Fine, but you're rubbing my feet tonight."

"Not a possibility." Kris turned and walked away.

The two got closer to the city. Bright lights shone in the distance, but not from Saffron. Jule was the one to notice the lights coming just off the beaten path. "What's that?" she said to Kris as she pointed to a large dome shape in the distance, the bright red and white colors visible in the piercing lights.

"It looks like…" Kris trailed off as he studied the view, then smiled once he was sure of his thoughts. "Yeah, it's a circus tent. It must be the one Ralts is from."

"I've never been to a circus!" Jule cried excitedly as she jumped up and down like a kid. "Can we watch the show? Oh please, oh please, oh please?"

Kris shrugged. "I wish I could say yes, but it costs money. And last I checked, orphans don't carry much change."

Jule's excitement disappeared as fast as it came. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right."

Kris started down the path to the circus. "Come on, let's just get Ralts back to her owner and get into Saffron."

"Calm down," Jule added to Ralts who began to squirm in her arms.

"Come one, come all!" they could hear being called through a megaphone. "The Chingling Brothers invite you to come see our amazing attractions, starting soon at the big tent!"

"Looks lively," Kris remarked as they got close enough to see all of the people crowding the front of the carnival. Lights from games could be seen flashing, along with small rides that children screamed from.

"Who do we talk to?" Jule asked.

Kris pointed to the tall skinny man with a painted face holding a megaphone. "I bet he might help us." He went up to the tall man who was in the middle of his "Come one, come all" speech again. "Excuse me, sir," he said.

The skinny man gave Kris a big smile that shocked him at the gesture. "What can I do for you?" he asked in a cheery mood.

"We found this Ralts," Jule cut in, holding the Ralts up in her arms. "She has a collar that says—"

"Rally!" the tall man exclaimed suddenly. He snatched the little Ralts from Jule's hands and gave her a big hug. "There you are! We've been so worried about you!"

"Ralts!" Ralts returned, hugging the man back excitedly.

"So she does belong here," Kris said. He turned on his heels and began walking away. "Glad she's home! Have a good one."

"Hold it!" the man called after him. Kris stopped and turned back. The man handed the Ralts Rally back to Jule. "You two have to return Rally to her owner. I'm sure Charles would be ecstatic to see her, and very generous to her saviors."

"It's the least we can do," Jule pleaded to Kris.

"What about Quilava?" Kris said. "I can't bring him, and I can't leave him."

"It's okay," the man said, brushing off the thought. "You're a Pokemon trainer, right? You're safe with us. We all started as trainers, but had to find new means once the bans came into place. Come on in. I'm Harvey, by the way."

"I'm Jule, and this is Kris," Jule added to her introduction as she saw her friend's reluctance to respond.

"Well come on, let's go," Harvey said as he led the way around the large tent.

* * *

Charles Chingling sat behind a desk. He had a large build and rested her face on his pudgy hand. The other fat hand held a phone to his ear. "You still haven't found Rally yet? Then we must do the show without her. Start—"

He cut off as the door to his trailer opened up. Harvey stepped in with an apologetic look. "Sorry to barge in," he said, "but I think you might enjoy this."

Jule and Kris stepped in behind him. Charles' gaze drifted to the small thing in Jule's arms. "Rally!" he exclaimed as he toppled over his desk to reach for the Ralts.

"We found her between here and Celadon," Jule explained as she reached out to hand Rally over. Rally squirmed violently as her master took her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Charles said as he hugged Rally against his massive bulk.

"Great, you got her," Kris said, "we're leaving." Quilava barked in agreement.

"Wait!" Charles reached for Kris's coat tail and yanked on it. "Do you realize how much this means? I have to repay you somehow."

"I don't care for a reward, Mister," Kris told him. "I just want to get to Saffron."

"I know!" Charles said, dismissing what Kris told him. "How about you two get free tickets for tonight's show? Best seats in the house at that!"

"Really?" Jule's face lit up. She turned to Kris and shook him violently. "Can we, can we, can we? I've always wanted to see the circus!"

Kris, disoriented, looked between the three humans in the room, all looking at him eagerly. Then he looked to Quilava who merely shrugged. Kris sighed.

* * *

"They really are best in the house," Jule commented as she and Kris were escorted to their seats in the big tent by Harvey. Front row, right at the center of the three rings. They could definitely get a good view of everything going on right here.

"Please enjoy the show, kids," Harvey said. "I'll see you after to ask how you like it."

"Thanks Harvey!" Jule called as the tall man walked away. She turned to Kris and said, "This is so great, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Kris said slowly, something definitely on his mind.

The lights suddenly dimmed in the tent, and the boisterous crowd around them fell silent. A spotlight hit the center ring and a tall man, though not as tall as Harvey, dressed in a fancy black suit and Charles Chingling beside him. Both had the bell Pokemon Chingling on their shoulders.

"Welcome, one and all," the tall man said on a megaphone, "to the Chingling Brother's Circus Ring! We have great shows ahead for you all—"

"—including our amazing shapeshifting Ralts, Rally!" Charles finished. The crowd roared with excitement over the information.

"Shapeshifting?" Jule said in wonderment. "What do you think that means?"

"Who knows," Kris said, uninterested.

The show began, starting with an agile Ambipom and Aipom in the right ring, swinging from poles and performing incredible acrobatic tricks that wouldn't be possible without their tails. Jule watched in amazement, smiling all the way as they performed. Despite Kris not being interested in the circus himself, it made him smile to see Jule have so much fun.

The left ring started up. Two human performers rolled around on top of tightly rolled up Donphan, rolling through a maze of obstacles, jumping over and ducking beneath objects without missing a beat. The crowd cheered for them loudly.

The middle ring finally started. Two Pyroar, a male and female, along with the man with Charles from before, appeared. The man cracked a whip, and the Pyroar performed without question. One used Fire Spin to create a ring of fire in the air, and the other jumped through it.

"Isn't this great?" Jule said, shaking Kris as she kept her eyes glued to the performers.

"Yeah, sure," Kris said, uninterested. He looked to Quilava sitting on his lap. Having been uninterested himself, Quilava now perked up to watch the Fire-types. His eyes sparkled in wonderment as the Pyroar both used Flame Charge and circled each other at amazing speeds, creating a large, fiery tornado that shot towards the ceiling of the tent. At the top the Pyroar emerged, still using their Flame Charge.

Then the tent became dark again, with a spotlight set on the middle ring. Charles stood in the center of the ring with Rally at his side. He held up a megaphone as he called out, "Now for the event you've all been waiting for! I'm proud to present to you Rally, the shapeshifting Ralts!" The crowd roared in anticipation. "Now Rally, evolve!"

Kris perked up as he watched Rally. The reluctant-looking Ralts trembled as everyone watched in anticipation. After a curt look from Charles, Rally held out her little arms as wide as she could. A bluish purple glow surrounded her, and her body began to shine a bright white. Before everyone's eyes she transformed into a ballerina-looking Pokemon, Kirlia.

"Amazing," Kris said in awe. "She's able to evolve on a whim…. It's too bad she's just a one-trick Ponyta."

"But isn't she cuter now?" Jule said.

"Now," Charles said, "use Psychic!"

Rally nodded hesitantly. The blue-purple glow wrapped her again. The ground below her began to move and she rose in the air. More platforms moved around her and suddenly burst into pieces that formed a tornado around her. In the midst of everything, the Kirlia began to glow again and her body transformed once more, back into the small Ralts that it was before.

Kris couldn't believe his eyes. A Pokemon that could de-evolve? It had to be a trick. The crowd, however, didn't think twice about it as they roared in amazement.

"That was amazing!" Jule said as she clapped enthusiastically.

* * *

The tall thin man clad in a black suit from the beginning of the circus met with Jule and Kris after the show. His Chingling sat on his shoulder, clinging merrily. "So you're Rally's saviors," he said.

"Who are you?" Jule asked.

"I'm the other Chingling Brother, Steven," the man introduced. "My brother wanted to thank you once again for your assistance. He's caught up at the moment, but if you can wait a bit, he has something for you two."

"We'll never make it to Saffron," Kris sighed in defeat.

"Oh come on," Jule said, "we practically saved the show! Let them thank us."

"Follow me," Steven said.

The kids and Quilava, riding atop Kris's shoulders once more, followed the older man to the trailers in the back. The circus crew were caring for their Pokemon who were in the show.

Quilava's head perked up suddenly. Kris stopped and looked around. "You okay?" Then Kris heard it. It sounded like yelling. He continued to scan the trailers, wondering where the source was coming from.

"Kris?" Jule said, realizing that her friend was no longer following.

Steven looked back at Kris as he began to approach a trailer. "Hold it!" he called. "Don't go in there!"

Kris pushed the door open to the trailer and peered in to see a whip cross the room. The whip struck … Rally? Kris burst in to find the one holding the whip was Charles.

"The next time you run away, I'll—" he was saying, but stopped as he saw Kris entered.

"What're you doing?" Kris asked. Jule and Steven stepped in behind him.

Charles held the whip down. "Steven, what are these kids doing in here? I told you to take them to your trailer."

"I'm sorry," Steven said, "he wandered off."

Jule looked to Rally who was kneeling on the floor, a large bruise across her back. "Rally! Are you all right?" she said, rushing to the small Ralts. Rally was happy to see Jule and showed it by giving a feeble smile. She looked to Charles and said, "What's going on here?"

"I caught this low life whipping her," Kris explained.

"This doesn't concern you, kid," Charles said. "Steven, get them outta here."

"No way," Kris said, shrugging off the thin Chingling Brother. "We're not leaving without Rally. I'm not letting you harm her anymore!"

"You think you can take better care of her?" Charles challenged. "I know what kind of person you are, kid. You're obsessed with Pokemon battles, and participate in the Underground all the time, right? How is what you do any different from how I tame them?"

Kris knelt down and set Quilava on the floor before standing again. "It's totally different! I don't forcefully abuse Quilava. We work as a team."

"Some teamwork, if it takes all the damage for you. And from its appearance, it must've been in quite a battle. You let it fight until it's nearly dead!"

Kris's body shook with rage as he removed his jacket. "You think I don't care about my Pokemon? I care for Quilava like my own flesh and blood!" He began pulling his shirt off now. "You wanna see the proof of what I'd endure for Quilava, then check it out!" He turned around, revealing the burn marks that covered his back. "Tell me now that I won't do anything for my Pokemon!"

Charles gaped at the marks covering Kris's back. Kris smirked, knowing that he put the fat loser in his place.

"You think you're different from me?"

"I _know_ I'm different," Kris said as he put his shirt and jacket back on. "Jule, grab Rally. We're leaving."

"Not so fast!" Charles cried as he cast his whip out towards Jule. Shock raced through Kris, unable to act fast enough to stop him from attacking.

The whip cracked loudly, but to everyone's amazement it was Quilava who had intervened. He used Agility to rush in front of the whip and snatched it up with his mouth, stopping the attack completely.

Wasting no time, Kris rushed at the heavyset man and punched him hard in the face, knocking the oaf onto the ground. Kris turned back to Jule and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jule replied with a nod, holding the shaking Rally tight in her arms.

"Brother, are you okay?" Steven asked, slowly approaching.

Charles sat up, rubbing his red cheek. "You hit me, you brat!"

"And I'd do it again if you ever threaten my friends, including Rally!" Kris threatened. "We're leaving!"

Charles stood. "You're not stealing my Pokemon!"

"Then I'll battle you for her. Quilava and I will take you on!"

"Kris, no!" Jule said warningly. "Quilava is still injured." She looked to Quilava and saw the rage in his eyes, wanting to fight with Kris. "Are you sure, though?"

* * *

Everyone in the trailer stepped outside for the rest of the circus crew to see. They gathered around in wonderment. Quilava stood in front of Kris, scratching his paws on the ground in anticipation.

"Call out your Pokemon," Kris told Charles.

Charles held up a Pokeball and tossed it. A Pyroar appeared in a blaze of red. His mane shook back and forth as he stepped forward. Kris gritted his teeth, knowing this would be a challenging fight.

"It's been ages since I've battled, kid," Charles said, "but I guarantee I won't lose."

"Start off with Agility!" Kris commanded. Quilava barked in reply as he moved at an amazing speed toward Pyroar. "Hit it with Flame Charge!"

"Noble Roar!" Charles commanded.

Flames appeared around Quilava as he approached Pyroar. The opponent suddenly opened its mouth and let out a bellowing roar. Quilava flinched slightly, but he kept up the attack and plowed into Pyroar, only to be tossed backwards and skid across the ground. Quickly, though, the smaller Fire type got back to his feet, ready for more.

"Kris, this isn't good," Jule called. "That attack, Noble Roar, lowered Quilava's physical and special attack. He doesn't have the power to take on Pyroar!"

"I'm glad your knowledge is coming in handy," Kris said, "so now we'll find another tactic. Quilava, Smokescreen!"

"Fire Fang!" Charles ordered.

Pyroar raced at Quilava, flames emitting from its mouth. Quilava let out a blast of smoke, but it came too late as Pyroar chomped down on Quilava, catching his hind. Quilava yowled in pain as Pyroar picked him up and chucked him into the air. He landed on the ground and slid up to Kris's feet.

"No way," Kris said, unable to believe that Quilava was losing so badly. "How can a Fire-type attack do so much damage?"

"It must have the Rivalry ability," Jule said. "If it battles a Pokemon of the same gender it gets a boost in attack."

"Woulda been nice to know sooner." Kris's hand shook with fury.

"Give up, kid," Charles said. "If you do, I won't even call the law on you for enticing a battle where I have had to defend myself."

"We're not giving up, right Quilava?" Kris said. He looked to his partner and saw him slowly stand, but Kris knew he couldn't stand anymore attacks like that.

"Takedown!" Charles ordered.

Pyroar rushed at Quilava, ready to finish the fight. Kris could only watch helplessly as the opponent rushed in. Quilava could no longer battle. Everything had gone wrong, and now he would pay. "Quilava!" Kris cried in anguish.

Pyroar stopped dead in his tracks. A bluish purple glow surrounded him, holding him back from attacking Quilava. Kris glanced to Jule and saw Rally, evolved into Kirlia, on the ground, holding her arms up, using her Psychic attack.

"What's this?" Charles said. "Rally, you dare go against your master?"

"It's over," Steven said as he stepped between the two battlers. "Charles, the rest of us have been talking throughout this battle. We agree with these kids. The way you treat the Pokemon we work with is wrong. You have to treat them with kindness or they'll turn against you, just like Rally has now."

The heavier brother glowered at the other. The circus troupe began surrounding him, all with the same look in their eyes.

"We haven't said anything before," Harvey said as he stepped forward, "because we fear for our jobs. But we want no more of this. You continue this, we're all walking, and you'll have no circus at all."

"Kris," Jule said as she moved in on her friend and touched his arm. "It looks like your defiance toward Charles has inspired the others."

Kris nodded. "You're right." He knelt beside Quilava and pet him gently. "When working with Pokemon," he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "whether it's battling or performing, you have to show them they can trust you. Otherwise, they'll turn against you, just like Rally has now."

"Kirlia!" Rally cried in agreement.

Steven stepped up to his brother. "It's time to stop this, Charles," he said. "These trainers are taking Rally so she can live a better life, away from your tyranny, and you won't stop them. You'll have to find a new main event."

Charles spat on the ground. He couldn't say otherwise with the rest of the circus perfomers crowding in on him.

Steven turned to Kris and Jule. "Go ahead, go," he said, "before there's any more trouble here. And please, take good care of Rally."

"We will," Jule said as she scooped Rally back into her arms.

"Thanks for the help," Kris said as he held Quilava up.

"No, thank you," Harvey said. "Without you, we never woulda stood up to him." He moved to Rally and pat her on the head. "Goodbye, Rally, we'll all miss you."

The duo didn't waste time in taking their Pokemon and leaving. Kris didn't want things to go further. Jule was at his heels as they left the circus grounds, heading for the bright lights of Saffron City just in the distance.

* * *

The campfire burned warmly for Kris and Jule as they leaned against each other, watching the flames dance. Quilava and Rally were on a sleeping bag together, Rally having returned to her Ralts stage and cuddled against her new friend. They hadn't entered Saffron yet, wanting to wait until it's daylight to take the back roads of the city to keep their Pokemon hidden.

"What a day, huh?" Jule said, disturbing Kris who had almost fallen asleep.

Kris removed his goggles, ready for bed. "Yep. It sucks to keep pushing Quilava so much in his condition, though. At this rate he'll never be in shape to fight the Psychic Pokemon of Saffron."

"We can rest in Saffron a few days. He needs his rest."

"Yeah."

Jule gazed at the sleeping Pokemon. "Well, you could use your new Ralts. Psychic versus Psychic would give you an edge."

"There's one problem with that." Jule tilted her head, confused. "Rally is all yours."

Shock was evident on Jule's face. "Mine? But you battled for her, twice even."

"Yeah," Kris said, "but you watched after her the entire trip. I think she's really fond of you."

"You think so?" Jule looked over to Rally again, snoozing soundly. A big smile spread across her face. "So I've got a Ralts now!"

"Good night," Kris said suddenly as he put his head on Jule's shoulder, and within an instant he was snoring. Her face grew hot as she watched him sleep. Deciding she didn't want to move him, she put her head against his and slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **This was a pretty long chapter and took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed it. They're not in Saffron yet, but they will be with chapter 10, along with what I hope to be a bit of a surprise appearance of a certain character.  
**


	10. Mind Over Matter Part 1

**It's been a long time since my last update, but rest assured I'm continuing this, and today with a double upload of chapters 10 and 11. In case you've forgotten what's happened, here's a recap:**

 **Kris trained with Misty to battle against Ash, and Ash deeply injured Kris and Quilava. Misty returned to Cerulean City and Kris decided he wanted to follow, but not without Jule as a tag-along. Along the way to Saffron City they run across a circus, ingeniously named "the Chingling Brothers" ^.~ and rescued an abused Ralts named Rally with an unusual ability to evolve and de-evolve at will. Now they're in Saffron City, and Kris's first stop is the Underground.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Mind Over Matter Part 1

The crowd filling the Underground arena roared as their champion had made another victory. The tall woman with long black hair stood in the center of the arena, a face void of emotion as she stood next to her yellow Psychic Pokemon holding two silver spoons.

So that was the power of a Psychic Pokemon, Kris thought as he stood in the stands, having seen the amazing power of that Alakazam. It had taken control of the fight from the get-go, using its telekinetic abilities to stop the rampaging Rampardos in its tracks, tossing it from side to side, and slamming it into the ground without breaking a sweat.

Kris stood from his seat and headed up the stairs to leave the arena. After watching that display of power, he had no idea how Quilava would even stand a chance against a Pokemon like that. There had to be a way though, and he would figure it out before they finally head on to Cerulean City.

* * *

The sun was against Kris's back as it came over the horizon. The campsite outside of Saffron was in view, and he could see that Jule was already awake. She sat in front of the fire that had small flames still eating at what was left of the firewood.

"Good morning," Kris said as he got closer to the camp.

The sudden greeting had startled Jule. She smiled at Kris as she said, "Good morning! You got up early?"

"Nah," Kris said as he sat beside Jule. "I never went to sleep. After you passed out I headed to Saffron and watched some fights in the Underground."

"Anything interesting?"

"Besides not having a chance of beating them? Not really."

"Well I'm hungry. What are we doing for breakfast?"

Kris looked over at the Pokemon still sleeping soundly next to the fire. "I think we should let them wake up then head into town."

"But won't they be spotted?" Jule wondered.

"Not a problem, actually," Kris said with a grin. "There are tons of trainers just walking around with their Pokemon. Saffron is mostly controlled by Team Rocket, and even publically promote their Underground battles."

"How do they get away with that?"

Kris shrugged. "Team Rocket has a lot of power, I suppose."

"Well, I'm sure Rally will fit in fine if they're mostly Psychic types. I can't wait to check things out!"

* * *

With backpacks and Pokemon in tow, the duo of preteens wandered the streets of the surprisingly crowded Saffron City. It wasn't this bustling during the early morning that Kris had checked things out, but with the sun high overhead, all shops were open with plenty of customers coming and going.

Jule could feel her face reddening as Kris held her hand, dragging her through the streets. She held Rally securely in her arms, and Quilava followed very closely at Kris's heels.

"So where is this place?" Jule finally asked after a few minutes of feeling lost.

"Well, it's a lot easier to find without so many people," Kris called back over the noise of the city. "I'm pretty sure it's this way!"

And he was right. The entrance was decorated in a gothic style, with the words _Saffron City Underground Arena_ lit up in a blue neon. Kris remembered it looked much more intimidating in the darkness. He dragged Jule along and they started heading beneath the earth.

The corridor heading downstairs was elegantly designed. Electric torches lined the walls, all connected by silver and gold garland.

"Interesting décor," Jule said.

"Yeah, but it's a great change from the rundown arena in Celadon."

The passage didn't end at an arena like Jule remembered from Celadon. Instead they were greeted by a crowd of people, mostly looking to be trainers, in an enormous shopping complex. Vendors and other shopkeeps were shouting out to promote their merchandise, from PokeDolls to bicycle decals, and potions to the "extremely rare and valuable Magikarp" – although Jule knew better than that.

"Awesome place, huh?" Kris said as he continued to lead her through the crowd.

"It's a bit overwhelming, really," Jule replied, feeling Rally shake with anxiety in her arm. "So where are we going?"

"There's a Pokemon doctor over this way. I want her to look at Quilava and see if he's ready for any battles yet."

"There's no way! You've been pushing him so hard lately, Kris. He really needs to rest."

"Rest is for the dead, right buddy?" Kris beamed down at his faithful partner who gave him a yip of enthusiasm.

"Ralts," Rally said glumly, conveying the same worry Jule had for her new friend.

"You tell 'em, Rally," Jule said.

Kris and Quilava exchanged exasperated looks about the girls ganging up on them. Kris stopped suddenly at a large door that towered over them. Above the door was a neon sign that shared the same gothic design as everything else. The sign merely had a large "P" on it.

"This is the place," Kris said as he led the gang inside.

The interior was very spacious, and even more so with the lack of people inside. There were a few trainers occupying the benches and sofas, looking to be waiting for their Pokemon, but it was nowhere like the outside of the Center. A large counter stood in the center of the room, with a pink-haired woman standing on the other side, looking at her computer.

"Excuse me," Kris said as he walked up to the woman.

The pink-haired woman looked up with a large smile on her face. "Yes, may I help you?"

Kris picked up Quilava from at his feet and sat him on the counter. "I was hoping the doctor could look at my Quilava. He was hurt about a week ago, and I want to make sure he's doing better."

"I'm the doctor," the woman said as she stood. "I'm Dr. Joy. What happened to him?"

"We're from Celadon City," Kris explained. "We fought in an arena match and he suffered a bad cut on his shoulder. We don't have any Pokemon doctors in Celadon."

"I see," Dr. Joy said with a nod as she looked over Quilava briefly. "I hear the Celadon fights can be quite brutal. Too bad most of the Joys won't have anything to do with the Underground. But not to worry," she added with a wink, "I'll have him good as new. I'll take him for some time and give him a thorough check up."

"Thank you," Kris said.

Quilava quickly looked to his trainer with eyes of worry as the doctor picked him up. Kris smiled and said, "Don't worry, buddy, you're in good hands. I'll be right here waiting for you." Even with his words of encouragement though, Quilava couldn't help but give a yelp of uncertainty as he and Dr. Joy disappeared into one of the back rooms.

"So what now?" Jule asked as they walked away from the desk.

Kris shrugged. "Not sure." He looked down to Rally still in Jule's arms. "I wonder if Rally should have a checkup. After all she'd been through, and not to mention to find out about her strange ability to evolve and de-evolve."

"No way!" Jule said defensively as she held Rally away from Kris. "I'm not leaving poor Rally with a stranger after the experience she had with the circus. She'd be terrified!"

"I suppose, but still …" Kris paused as he looked over Rally. "A Pokemon that can change forms at will is extremely rare—non-existent even. She could be the only one to ever do it."

"That still doesn't make her a guinea pig for others' prodding."

Kris put on a large grin as he said, "You're right. Some mysteries aren't worth solving."

* * *

Time passed slowly as they waited for Quilava. The Pokemon Center began to fill up with more trainers as the day went on, possibly preparing for the fights later that evening. Kris really wished that Quilava's checkup would be done so he could join the fights.

Kris sat on a sofa with his legs spread out in front of him and his arms crossed. Jule sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder, her head bobbing up and down as she fought to stay awake. Rally was in her lap, having already passed out.

"Ugh, this is taking too long!" Kris blurted out suddenly, alerting both Jule and Rally. "When is she going to be done with Quilava?"

"Take it easy," Jule said calmingly. "There's a lot of others here now. Maybe she just got really busy?"

"We were here first. She should just get done with us first before going to someone else."

"Maybe Quilava's in worse shape than you thought? You'd been pushing him pretty hard. There's a chance he may not even be able to battle again."

Kris's eyes grew wide. He hadn't thought about that. What _if_ he can't battle again?

With perfect timing, Dr. Joy called out, "Your Quilava is ready."

Kris saw Dr. Joy with Quilava at the desk. He looked much better, even with a large smile on his face. Kris quickly rushed up to the counter with Jule and Rally making their own way up.

"How ya doing, bud?" Kris said to Quilava, and the Pokemon returned with a joyful nod.

"That's a very nasty wound on his shoulder," Dr. Joy explained. "Whoever stitched him up though did remarkable work."

"That was me," Jule said. "I'd been changing his bandages every few hours and everything to make sure it would heal faster."

"You did a good job," Dr. Joy told her. "Well, it may be another week before you can take his stitches out. But there's certainly no way he's ready for battling anytime soon."

Kris's smile quickly faded. "Are you serious?"

The doctor nodded. "Any extraneous activity could cause it to open up. Just take it easy for now, okay?" She scratched Quilava behind the ears and he gave out a sound almost similar to a purr.

"All right," Kris said in defeat as he lifted Quilava off the desk and turned to walk away. As he turned he bumped into a kid not much older than him. Kris staggered backwards for a second before his gaze dropped on the older boy.

"Watch where you're going," the boy said curtly.

"Why you gotta stand so close?" Kris cut back.

He examined the boy briefly. He had messy black hair with an almost purple tint to it, wore thick glasses much like Jule, and a thin, gray long-sleeve shirt and black denim jeans. He had eyes that seemed to pierce right through Kris, gazing into his soul.

The boy adjusted his glasses as he studied Kris as well. "You know, kid, you're not even worth my time."

"What's that?" Kris said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Kris, don't!" Jule said, grabbing her friend by the arm. "You can't go picking fights here. You don't know what he's capable of."

"I'm not scared of Four-eyes," Kris said. "Bring it on if you think you're so tough!"

The boy caught Kris off guard as he raised a hand, his fingers spread out and arched as if he was holding a Pokeball but he held nothing. A devious look came across his face. "I wouldn't even need to touch you," he said.

"That's enough, Spencer," a cold voice cut in. The arguing boys looked to the side to see a tall woman with long black hair walk up to them. "I've told you before not to use your powers outside of class."

The boy, Spencer, lowered his hand and muttered softly, "Yes teacher."

"Now do what you have to do and leave these kids alone," the older woman said.

Giving Kris a threatening look, Spencer walked passed him up to the counter to talk to Dr. Joy. The woman looked back to Kris and Jule. "Please excuse my student's behavior."

"It's fine," Jule said brightly. "I'm glad you made it in time to stop a fight."

"Oh it wouldn't have been a fight. Your friend there would be in great mental agony right now if I hadn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got it!" Kris blurted suddenly as he snapped his fingers, interrupting the two girls talking. "I knew I saw you before! You were in the fights last night. You're the Arena Champion."

"Really?" Jule said, shocked.

"Yeah. Her Alakazam is amazingly powerful. Not to mention she won the fight without ever giving a verbal command. She used like telephony or something."

"Telepathy," the woman corrected. "And you're correct, I am the Arena Champion, Sabrina."

"Wow," Jule said. "You must be amazing."

Sabrina bushed as a big smile suddenly appeared on her face. "Well, I'm not that great, but I suppose I've got talent."

"Then it's settled," Kris said with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm going to beat you before we leave Saffron."

"What?" Jule exclaimed, looking to her best friend in such bewilderment she thought her jaw might fall off. Even Quilava looked to his trainer with such uncertainty. The Champion gazed into Kris's eyes, trying to read him.

"You have a long way to go before beating me," Sabrina said, her smile fading as her face became emotionless once more. "There's many before you after my title. And to be direct, I don't think your Quilava will put up much of a challenge."

"Oh yeah?" Kris said, clenching a fist. The fire began to burn even brighter in his eyes now. Even Quilava, taking offense to the comment, yipped loudly, just as eager as his trainer to prove himself. "Give Quilava time to heal up, and I'll give you the fight of your life, Sabrina!"

Sabrina beamed down at Kris, a hint of a smile forming once more on her lips. "I like that look in your eyes. When you're ready, sign up for the Arena. Maybe you'll get your chance."

She began walking away until she noticed something. Her gaze fell upon Rally being held in Jule's arms. Sabrina's face lit up once more with a wide smile. "Oh, your Ralts is so adorable!" she gushed suddenly.

Jule smiled in embarrassment, as did Rally. "Well, thanks," Jule said. "I just got her recently."

Sabrina placed a gentle hand on Rally's head. Kris noticed her childlike expression over Rally's cuteness slip suddenly, but she tried to save face. He wondered what was happening between them as time seemed to freeze with Sabrina just holding a hand on the Pokemon's head. Were they connecting telekinetically, or whatever that word was?

Finally the Champion removed her hand and stood straight, becoming a stone cold wall once more. "You have a very good Pokemon there. Take care of her."

"Of course!" Jule said.

The two watched as Sabrina walked away and out of the Pokemon Center. Jule turned to Kris and said, "She's a bit of a character, huh?"

"Yeah," Kris said slowly, still pondering over the interaction with Sabrina and Rally. He shook his head vigorously and said, "Well, time to get back down to training! We got a week to prepare before Quilava can fight again. You ready, buddy?" He looked down at his partner. Quilava barked loudly with just as much eagerness.


	11. Mind Over Matter Part 2

**Here's my second upload of the day. With real life in the way at the moment I can't guarantee my next upload, but I hope you'll be around for Mind Over Matter Part 3 and the conclusion to the Saffron City arc. I hope you were excited to see the surprise guest in the last chapter, and the battle with her will be amazing.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Mind Over Matter Part 2

"Come at me with everything you've got!" Kris called across the clearing to Quilava. "Flame Charge!"

Quilava rushed at his trainer who braced himself for impact. The flames lit up around the Fire Pokemon as his speed increased. He rammed hard into Kris's forearms that were protecting his chest, and also protected by fire-retardant cloth. The force sent Kris off his feet and onto his back.

"That was … good," Kris huffed, trying to catch his breath. Quilava came next to him and started licking his face apologetically.

"Lunch is almost ready!" Jule called from the camp. She was watching over some fish they had caught and stuck sticks through to cook them on the fire.

Kris stood up as he said, "Yeah, okay." He looked back to his Pokemon. "Let's do it one more time, and really let me have it!"

Jule shook her head as she watched the boys go at it. She looked over to Rally and said, "I'll never understand boys."

"Ralts," Rally said with a nod.

"Hot!" Kris shouted suddenly. Jule glanced up to see a part of Kris's sleeve had caught fire from the last attack. He quickly hit the ground and began rolling back and forth while Quilava frantically hopped on him to smother the flames.

"Like I said," Jule sighed.

* * *

"It's still not enough," Kris said through a mouthful of crispy fish.

Jule finished sipping from her canteen and looked at Kris. "Rally can catch you another fish if you're _that_ hungry. I'd rather not see you try again," she added, remembering how he was dragged into the river by an oversized Magikarp while Rally used her Psychic attack just to lift the fish out of the water.

Kris swallowed and said, "Not that. I'm talking about our training. We've been out here for three days now, but I still don't feel like we'll be able to beat Sabrina."

"Give up on that," Jule pleaded. "Let's just head on to Cerulean like we planned. You can come back later to fight her. Quilava needs way more than a week to finish healing. Besides, have you even considered his feelings in this? Maybe he just wants a break?"

Quilava and Kris looked to each other, both with a strip of fish hanging from their mouths. "That true?" Kris asked in his muffled voice. Quilava shook his head. Kris looked back to Jule and said, "See, he wants to fight."

Jule palmed her forehead but thought best not to argue with the two blockheads. Giving it a quick thought, she said, "Then try to think of a strategy other than power and hiding in smoke. You saw her fight before, right? What was it like?"

"Like nothing I've ever seen. Alakazam never even took a hit. He used his abilities to basically make his opponents fight themselves. He had some kind of barrier that protected against all physical attacks, and another move like Psychic I think that turned all special attacks right to the user."

Jule tapped a finger on her chin in thought. "That seems like an unstoppable Pokemon. If you're lucky you may be able to get in one attack, so you'd have to find a way to make it count."

"Well, what are Psychic-types weak against?" Kris asked.

"How should I know?" Jule said defensively, focusing on her fish now.

"Don't give me that! You know a lot more about Pokemon than you're letting on! How else would you know Ralts don't live in Kanto?"

"I'm not a Pokemon freak like you, Kris. I can't remember everything."

"But you do! You remember every detail of those books you would read in Dad's study."

Jule didn't reply. Kris knew he had her and she couldn't force the lie any longer. After a moment of taking his stern, winning look, Jule placed her fish down and said, "Fine, I know _everything_ about Pokemon – at least what was in those books – but I'm not helping you."

"Why not?" Kris asked.

A sorrowful look appeared on Jule's face. "I don't want you to fight in the Underground here. It's way too dangerous. Psychic-type Pokemon are no joke. They can injure you and Quilava in a way Charizard never could've."

There was a silence between the friends. Not even the Pokemon made any noise. Kris knew she was right, though. The fight with Charizard was bad, so imagine facing Alakazam. He couldn't live with himself if something that bad or worse happened to Quilava again.

"I don't want you two getting hurt again," Jule said finally.

"I know," Kris said. "But we're not facing a jerk like Ash. I'm sure Sabrina will be more professional about the fight. She seemed nice enough, anyway."

"You still wanna fight?" Jule asked sadly.

Kris and Quilava nodded together. "Yeah. This is a step for us to become stronger so we can face Ash again, and show him the kind of pain he brought on us. I don't care to injure others, especially Pokemon,"—Kris clenched a fist tightly—"but he deserves it."

"Alakazam is weak against Ghost, Bug, and Dark types," Jule said suddenly. Kris looked up at Jule in confusion. "You wanted to know, right?"

"You want to help us?" Kris asked in bewilderment.

Jule shrugged. "It's not like I can stop you. And at least with me you'll have a fighting chance. Think of me as your Battle Choreographer," she added with a wink.

"Awesome!" Kris said excitedly along with Quilava. "So, got any ideas?"

Jule went quiet as she thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I know a way better move set for Quilava, but it'll take too much time to learn the new moves. I suppose there's one that should be rather easy to learn, though."

* * *

A large steel snake Pokemon towered over Alakazam. Sabrina stood in the trainer box on her end of the arena with a calm demeanor while a rugged man of early twenties stood on the other side, looking pumped for the battle.

"Alakazam," was all Sabrina said to start the match.

Immediately a shiny, clear barrier formed around Alakazam, his eyes glowing a deep blue has his psychic powers began to grow with a second move that Sabrina didn't have to verbally order it to use.

"Steelix," the man called, "use Iron Tail!"

The Steelix roared as its massive tail whipped around and hit the barrier surrounding Alakazam. The glassy dome didn't budge underneath the force. Sabrina and Alakazam's expressions remained neutral and calm–they were in control.

A blue aura wrapped around Steelix and slowly lifted it into the air. A gasp came from its trainer, along with the rest of the crowd. The wise-looking Pokemon held an arm out straight, its spoon held completely vertical, and crossed the other arm over that one. "Ka … zam!" he cried, flicking the outstretched spoon forward.

The Steelix flew toward its trainer. The unshaven man screamed in terror as he dove out of the way and the metal serpent crashed into the ground. It was out cold.

"Amazing," Jule said as she and Kris watched from the stands. "You're right, she's tough."

"Yeah," Kris nodded. "Did you catch what she was doing?"

"I did," Jule said brightly. "She started off using Reflect. It's supposed to weaken physical type attacks, but Alakazam is so powerful that it just nullifies them completely. However, if you wait a few turns, it wears off and that's where your window of opportunity lies, but you have to be fast."

"Got that covered," Kris said with a grin, looking to Quilava who grinned back.

"Next she used Calm Mind," Jule continued. "It amplifies special attacks. There's no stopping it from happening, but it allows you time to build up some speed. However, you have to watch out for that final attack, Psychic. It's already a powerful move, and with Calm Mind on top of it it's no wonder it's a one-hit KO."

Jule looked to Kris who was gaping at her. She blushed in embarrassment as she said, "What?"

"You learned all that from one short fight?" Kris said.

Jule gave a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "It wasn't hard. The only thing is, I don't know Alakazam's final move, nor his Ability. But with the move we teach Quilava, I don't think any of those will be a problem."

"Great!" Kris stood up with his clenched fists raised at his sides. "Then let's get down to it! We've only got a few more days."

* * *

The air was peaceful. The sun shone bright in the sky without a cloud in sight. Not that Spencer was looking at the sky, though, as he sat on the riverbank with his Pokemon next to him. They both sat cross-legged and had their eyes closed, meditating silently.

The Pokemon had a thin upper body and stout legs. As they sat, it opened its left eye to peak at its trainer.

"I saw that," Spencer said, not having opened his eyes at all. "Take your meditation more seriously, Medicham."

"Cham," the Pokemon sighed, closing his eyes.

They continued in silence for longer, until a noise caused Spencer's ears to twitch. What was it? He knew Medicham hadn't moved through his ESP. Spencer opened his eyes and looked around. The disturbance caught Medicham's attention as well.

"What in the world could that be?" Spencer said as he stood and started climbing up from the riverbank … only to see a familiar boy out with his Pokemon.

"Agility one more time!" Kris shouted. "And this time, really fly!"

Quilava leapt forward off the ground, darting at a blinding speed as he stayed airborne only inches off the ground—for about five seconds before crashing into the dirt.

"Brush it off!" Kris encouraged. "You're almost there. Let's keep it up!"

"What are you two doing?" Spencer asked as he walked up to them.

Kris and Quilava stopped and gazed at the Psychic trainer. "Oh, it's you," Kris said sourly, not wanting to bother with this guy.

"Can you keep it down?" Spencer told him. He jut a thumb toward his Pokemon as he said, "Medicham and I are hard at work training right now, and you keep interrupting our meditation."

"You call that hard work?" Kris laughed. "Quilava and me are doing some _real_ training."

"Making a bunch of racket is your idea of training?" Spencer said, almost disgusted by the thought.

"It makes us stronger than sittin' around humming."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Care to prove that?"

"Anytime, anywhere."

"At the Underground tonight. I'll arrange for a one-on-one match."

"You're on!" Kris said with a defiant grin as he watched Spencer walk away. He looked to Quilava and gave him a thumbs-up. "Your wound should be good enough, right?" Quilava merely gave him an unsure shrug. "Well, once we learn this move, we'll be untouchable and won't have to worry. Let's go! Agility!"

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Jule exclaimed as she, Kris, and their Pokemon walked down the long corridor to the Underground arena. "Quilava's stitches come out in three days, but you're already picking a fight? I oughtta slap you." She reached out and hit Kris in the back of the head with her flattened palm.

"Feel better?" Kris asked with a disgruntled look as he rubbed the back of his head.

"A little, but I'm still angry with you."

Rally and Quilava both exchanged unsure looks between them.

"So what Pokemon did you say Spencer has?" Jule asked as they walked through the market now.

"A Medicham," Kris answered.

Jule thought for a moment before saying, "It should be a good match up, then. But that's only if Quilava was at a hundred percent. I wish you'd quit pushing him so hard."

"He wants this just as much as me."

"Whatever," Jule said flatly as she turned away from him. "I'm heading to the stands." She started for a passage leading off the market ward, but then turned around and gave Kris and Quilava a worried but hopeful look as she said, "Be careful out there."

Kris made his away to a desk that had a sign posted that said "Arena Entrance." A young woman sat there, going over paperwork. "Excuse me," Kris said.

The woman looked up uninterestedly. "There aren't any events tonight. Only private matches."

"That's what I'm here for," Kris told her. "I'm battle a guy named Spencer."

The woman looked to a registration sheet off to the side and scanned over it. "Oh, I see," she said in a monotone. "You're up next. Go on in."

Kris walked passed her through the large double doors and into a short hallway that opened into another room. There were a few other trainers waiting for their turn in the arena.

"I thought I felt a telepathical disturbance," came a familiar and obnoxious voice.

Spencer was sitting on a bench with Medicham next to him. They both just opened their eyes, possibly both were meditating. Spencer stood as he continued to address Kris. "For someone with such high optimism and enthusiasm, your neurotransmitters sure are lacking."

Kris raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

Spencer sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You really are brain dead, huh?"

"Oh yeah?" Kris said, realizing the insult. "Well my neu—whatever will outperform yours any day!"

"Sure," Spencer said, holding back a laugh out the lame comeback. "Well, we're up next."

"Let's do it," Kris said sternly as he and Quilava fell in stride with Spencer and Medicham as they headed for the door to the arena.

* * *

The crowd was thinner than the previous night when Sabrina had battled. The trainers and their Pokemon took their positions on the arena floor. There was no referee and no announcer calling the match. It would be a free-for-all, and only the trainers would decide what was fair.

Being in a new arena made Kris nervous, but it excited him even more. He was pumped for this fight, as was Quilava whose plumes were already ablaze with anticipation. Looking to his opponent, Kris saw the calmness in both Spencer and Medicham. Spencer had his arms crossed and relaxed, his eyes closed. Medicham's eyes were closed as well as he balanced on one leg, his body completely unmoving for the strain of balancing. They were well trained, and Kris could tell that immediately.

"Go, Quilava!" Kris shouted, ready to get the preemptive strike. "Flame Charge!"

Quilava shot forward like a rocket with fire draping around him. The opponent didn't react immediately until Spencer finally called out, "Detect."

Medicham's eyes popped open. He immediately gazed over Quilava, then spun to the side at the last minute, allowing the Fire Pokemon's attack to soar by him.

"Calm Mind," Spencer ordered.

"This trick," Kris said. "Watch out, Quilava. He's gonna come with Psychic next! Smokescreen 'im!"

Quilava shot out a puff of black smoke that covered the field, obscuring him and Medicham from view of the trainers and onlookers.

Kris placed his goggles over his eyes as the smoke reached him. "Follow up with Flamethrower!"

"Psychic," Spencer said plainly.

Kris watched in surprise as the fire and smoke began wrapping together, clearing the field of the black veil. It all balled together, and with a flick of Medicham's wrist, sent it straight for Quilava, hitting him in the chest and sent him backwards across the floor.

"Quilava, you all right?" Kris called in worry.

Quilava pulled himself to his feet and nodded, keeping his eyes on Medicham.

"This might be tougher than we thought," Kris said. "If you're not up to it, Quilava, we can stop."

"Giving up already?" Spencer said with a sly smile.

"I'm more worried about my friend than I am about some stuck up snob," Kris told him.

Quilava barked, grabbing the attention of the trainers. He gave Kris a determined look that told him he wanted to see this to the end. Kris couldn't help but smile as he said, "Then let's do this. Flame Charge!"

The fire burned brighter around Quilava than before as he rushed at Medicham. Spencer merely said, "Detect," and once again his Pokemon dodged, with Quilava rushing past him.

"You can't dodge forever," Kris said. "Quilava's only getting faster and faster. Show them your speed with Flame Charge once more!"

"Force Palm," Spencer commanded.

The two Pokemon rushed at each other. Flames danced around Quilava as Medicham's hand shone brightly with energy. The two attacks collided, causing a burst of energy to shake the arena floor. Medicham's attack, however, overpowered the Flame Charge. The Force Palm connected against Quilava's face and he was thrown backwards, sliding across the ground and almost to Kris's feet.

"Get up!" Kris called. "Hurry before—"

"Psychic." Medicham's eyes glowed a bright purple. The same type of glow surrounded Quilava and lifted him into the air, tossing him backwards and into Kris, taking the trainer off his feet.

"Give up," Spencer told Kris. "You'll never touch Medicham, just like you'll never touch Sabrina's Alakazam."

Kris glowered at Spencer as he stood up and returned Quilava to the battle field. "There's something you don't know about me, Spence." Spencer looked at him questioningly. "I've got the smartest girl in the world on my side, and she's already warned me about all of Medicham's attacks. Though I don't remember even half of what she told me, there is one thing I remember."

"And what's that?" Spencer asked.

"I'll show you. Flamethrower, now!" Quilava let out a burst of fire toward Medicham, spreading out in a large cone.

"Detect," Spencer said.

A smile cracked on Kris's lips. "Hit it, Quilava! Aerial Ace!"

Spencer's eyes became wide as he heard the attack called. Quilava shot off the ground with a burst of speed, soaring mere inches above the ground. As Medicham dodged the Flamethrower, he was unprepared for the next attack.

"Detect!" Spencer called in worry, and despite the use of the move, Quilava's attack still hit its mark, sending Medicham flying backwards and into the arena wall.

"The thing about Detect," Kris said, "is its effectiveness gets lowered if used consecutively. And also, your Medicham is part Fighting, allowing a Flying-type move like Aerial Ace to be double effective, on top of the critical hit I just gave you."

As the smoke cleared around Medicham everyone could see he had been knocked out cold. Spencer couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at his Pokemon.

"Dealing with Psychic-types is mind over matter," Kris said with a big grin. "And since Quilava and me don't mind the challenge, you certainly don't matter."

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jule said excitedly as they returned to their camp outside of Saffron. "You got pummeled in the beginning, but you really turned it around. Quilava, you did wonderful!"

"How about some praise for the trainer?" Kris said, offended. "It was my quick thinking that won the match."

"Using information I _gave_ you," Jule said. "But I suppose you didn't do too bad either. And I'm surprised you mastered Aerial Ace in just a day."

"It was rough, but we didn't give up. Right Quilava?" Kris looked to his Pokemon walking beside him. Quilava hummed in joy as he nodded. "I think we're ready for Sabrina, now."

"Not until I take those stitches out," Jule said. "Speaking of which, I'm looking at Quilava when we get to camp. That wound could've opened up."

"I doubt it," Kris said. "Anyway, I think we can wait a couple days to battle her. It'll give us time to perfect Aerial Ace."

"Boys never stop, do they?" Jule said to Rally who was in her arms.

"Ralts," Rally said, shaking her head.

Kris looked up at the night sky, stars dazzling and shining down on them. And he saw his lucky star, shining brighter than all of them. Regardless of how powerful Sabrina would be, he had a good feeling about the fight. In only a few days, he and Quilava would be ready to face anything coming their way, no doubt.


End file.
